Secretos Profundos
by Teela-The-IceAngel
Summary: Lo que le pasa a Len por molestar por ningun motivo. Auch! Horo animate y dicelo. Quen es la nueva chica del templo, sera soportable. Que sera el baile que interpretara la joven de rizos? Cap.10 Dejen Reviews!
1. A dream

Teela: Hola! Yo soy la escritora de este fic es un gusto el presentarme. Primero que todo, este es mi primer fic. Me he esforzado mucho en comenzarlo (porque no me quiero imaginar lo que me va a costar terminarlo ). Bueno -- tendré que dar mi mejor esfuerzo. :)  
  
Crista: ¡¿Oye que no me vas a presentar?!  
  
Teela: ¡Ah! Disculpa. ; "gem gem" Permítanme presentar a Crista mi espíritu acompañante y además una gran amiga.  
  
Crista: Muchas gracias por presentarme, Teela. Bueno será mejor que paremos de hablar paja y comencemos con el fic.  
  
Teela: Así se dice amiga mía, así que ¡comencemos! O  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Todo estaba oscuro, no se veía nada. Entonces de la nada aparece una pequeña luz entre azul y celeste. Luego la luz se va expandiendo y dentro de ella se puede distinguir la figura de una joven. Esta joven chica llevaba un vestido largo de tirantes con una especie de bufanda alrededor de sus hombros. El cuerpo de esta brillaba tanto que es imposible distinguir el color de piel, o incluso el color de su cabello(que era rizado y le llegaba como por el hombro aunque poco mas largo).  
  
De repente ella abrió los ojos, se les podía ver el color. Sus ojos eran violeta, pero aun así el resto de su cuerpo seguía pálido como la nieve. Luego se volteo para ver(al frente como si nos mirara directamente a los ojos) y grito...  
  
"¡Horo Horo!" Mientras que sus ojos adquirían un aspecto felino y de color amarillento.  
  
¡BBIIIIIIIIIIP!-¡BBIIIIIIP!....¡BBIIIIIIIIIP!-¡BBIIIIIIIIP!  
  
Era el despertador avisando que la mañana había llegado.  
  
-¡Eh! == ¡Que! ¿¡Pero que paso!?- grito Horo Horo un poco dormido.  
  
(como si fuera música de Heavy Metal para los oídos de nuestro bello durmiente, el despertador seguía sonando como música de fondo)  
  
Luego de recuperarse de su largo sueno, Horo Horo se volteo a ver el despertador como si fuera a estrangularlo. Definitiva mente no solo estaba enfadado con el despertador, sino también con...  
  
-Esa Pilika le volvió a subirle a todo volumen, ya me las pagara . - así que apago el despertador y luego recordó el sueño que tuvo.  
  
-¡Es verdad!...Ese sueño... ¿Por qué, quien era ella? – se dijo a si mismo serio y un poco asustado.  
  
-¿Por qué me llamo, y como sabe mi nombre?  
  
Luego de estar haciendo un montón de preguntas a la nada, como si esperara a que le dieran una respuesta (que como todos sabemos "la nada" no le puede dar ninguna) decidió que seria mejor alistarse. Así que comenzó a arreglar la cama y luego a vestirse.  
  
-Bueno sea lo que sea, lo olvidare, después de todo fue solo un sueño – dijo con su carácter de siempre.  
  
Una vez listo, bajo las escaleras para desayunar, ya que estaba muy hambriento ( como si no lo fuera a estar). Después de todo, el había senado la noche anterior debido a que su hermana lo puso a entrenar muy duro.  
  
En el comedor ya se encontraban todos comiendo, a excepción de Tamao.  
  
-Llegaste tarde, como siempre- dijo Len mientras se metía un pedazo de queque dulce en la boca.  
  
- òó ¡¿Que dijiste , cabeza de tornillo?!- le respondió Horo Horo muy enfadado. ( XD "cabeza de tornillo" que buena idea)  
  
-¡A quien le dices cabeza de tornillo! ¬¬ ¡Eh, cabeza de escoba!- respondió Len con mal carácter.  
  
-Miren, al señorito se le hizo mas puntiagudo el pico de la cabeza- comento Bason  
  
- ¡Cállate, Bason!- le dijo Len que estaba aun mas enfadado por el comentario de este.  
  
- XD ¡Ha ha ha! Pero, si es la pura verdad- comento Horo Horo.  
  
-¡A si!- le contesto Len, que hasta la sangre le hervía da tanta rabia.  
  
-¡¿Qué, quieres pelear?!- contesto en ainu con voz desafiante.  
  
-¡Si es lo que quieres estoy dispuesto!- respondió el chino con entusiasmo y preparándose para pelear.  
  
-¡Oigan! ¡Ya basta! Es suficiente de sus tonterías- dijo Anna muy enfadada.  
  
-Anna tiene razón, además debemos empezar el día de buen modo, no con peleas, así que siéntense los dos y desayunen tranquilamente- dijo Yoh con una sonrisa, como siempre.  
  
Así que Horo Horo y Len dejaron de pelear y se sentaron para desayunar.  
  
-Oigan, por que comenzaron a comer antes que yo?- protesto Horo Horo  
  
-Bueno que no es obvio, te tardaste tanto que no quisimos esperar, así que comenzamos a comer antes- le contesto Anna.  
  
- --Ah, ya veo, lo siento mucho- contesto.  
  
- Entonces comenzó a comer. Horo Horo fue el primero en terminar a pesar de haber llegado tarde.  
  
-¡Mmmmm! ¡Que delicia!- dijo muy alegre el ainu.  
  
-¡Vaya, si que estabas hambriento, Horo Horo!- dijo Yoh muy sorprendido.  
  
-Si que lo estoy, quiero más. ¿Me das Tamao?- pregunto con entusiasmo.  
  
-Con mucho gusto Joven Horo Horo- respondió Tamao  
  
Tamao le lleno el plato y luego se lo entrego a Horo Horo. El lo tomo muy contento y denuevo se lo comió de un solo. Luego de haber terminado, se dio cuenta de que Tamao no estaba comiendo.  
  
-Oye Tamao, ¿Qué no vas a comer?- le pregunto Horo Horo.  
  
-¿Eh?... A no se preocupe , yo ya comí.- respondió  
  
-¿Así que tu comiste mucho antes que lo demás?- le volvió a preguntar.  
  
-Así es. Tenia que entregar un paquete, por esta razón decidí desayunar más temprano- le contesto Tamao. 


	2. Desaparecio

Capitulo 2  
  
Teela: Hola queridos lectores como han estado?!  
  
Crista: Pues yo espero que bien. Lo que si se es que tu no lo estas...no te mandaron reviews. Muahahahaha!  
  
Teela: ;_; ¡Oye ten mas compasión conmigo! Además me dan mucho trabajo para hacer en casa después de que vuelvo de clases. ¬¬**  
  
Crista: ^^ ( pobrecita, ya no tiene tiempo ni de bailar como una loca en medio del cuarto a todo volumen)... Bueno será mejor que te decidas en que hacer. Ahora CONTINUEMOS CON EL Fic!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
- Ya veo - se decepciono el ainu.  
  
- Bueno yo ya termine, gracias Tamao - dijo Len mientras se levantaba de su asiento.  
  
- Con mucho gusta - contesto la chica  
  
Luego Len se retiro y salió a dar un paseo. Minutos después Yoh y Anna habían acabado.  
  
- Bueno Tamao, muchas gracias por la comida - le dijo Yoh con una sonrisa  
  
(Teela: ¬¬ como siempre, que novedad)  
  
Muy sonrojada la pelirosa le respondio.  
  
-El gusto es mío joven Yoh.  
  
Todos se retiraron. ( Teela: Ha pasado unas hora y media desde entonces) Anna fue a escuchar la radio en el balcón, mientras vigilaba que Yoh entrenara lo suficientemente bien. El pobre Yoh tenia que resistir el estar sentado en el aire mientras sostenía una vasija llena de agua con los brazos estirados y en una misma posición (algo así como en el aire, horizontalmente). Por otro lado Amidamaru solo podía observar como su amo sufría el duro entrenamiento de Anna.  
  
-¿Ya pasaron los 30 minutos, Anna? - pregunto Yoh ya muy adolorido.  
  
-No, aun no  
  
El cronometro que tenia Anna ni siquiera había comenzado. En realidad había tenido a Yoh en esta estado desde hace una hora.  
  
(Teela: esta escena les parece conocida?)  
  
Pobre Yoh, se ve que no va a soportar mas tiempo en esta condición.  
  
~~ En el parque ~~  
  
Len había decidido salir a pasear al parque (por si no lo recuerdan). Así que ahí se encontraba, caminando al lado del lago en un tremendo silencio. Suspiro y cerro los ojos, mientras que en su cara se figuraba una expresión de tranquilidad completa.  
  
- Que tonto es ese ainu. No sabe con quien se mete...Ya veraz Horo Horo, me las pagaras.  
  
Al terminar de decir estas palabras, mientras abría sus ojos dorados y adquiría una cara de malvado con chispa de venganza...  
  
" luuuliiahhahhhhhaaaaaa...llaaarrriiiaaammaaaniiiiii" (Teela: Traten de imaginárselo cantado en bajos con una voz femenina, algo asi como en Pokemon 2000, la película)  
  
Luego se empezó a escuchar el sonido de una flauta, pero no cualquier sonido similar.  
  
-¿Eh?! Que es esa música o... Canción?- pregunto el chino, un poco asustado.  
  
"mmmeeenneeeiinooooo...lllarriillaarrrrminaaaaaa"  
  
De nuevo la flauta, pero esta vez dura mas la melodía.  
  
- Esa melodía...me hace pensar...me hace sentir la emoción e inspiración, de la persona que la toca. Pero ¿de donde viene este harmonico sonido?  
  
Sin darse cuanta, Basón haía desaparecido. Len se encontraba solo a la orilla del lago.  
  
- Oye, Basón  
  
No hubo respuesta. Solo silencio.  
  
- ¡Responde!.....(se volteo para ver).... ¿Basón? ¿Dónde estas?  
  
Comienza a pensar: Esto tiene algo que ver con esa extraña música. Así que salió corriendo en dirección de la música, hasta que llego a uno de los extremos del parque (que por cierto esta parte del parque comenzaba en el centro del mismo), donde se hallaba otro lago, pero mucho mas grande y largo (se podría decir que parecía un mini mar) y cerca de la orilla había un pequeño muelle.  
  
- Esto es muy extraño, no ay gente en este lugar  
  
Camino hacia la banca y comenzó a pensar....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Notas de la autora:  
  
Teela: bueno como aun no tengo cartas para leer, pues no leeré ninguna :P  
  
Crista: se te esta olvidando algo, muy importante.  
  
Teela: /_/ eh? (que podrá ser tan importante)..... Ahh si es cierto tengo uno invitado especiales. Vamos vengan!  
Detrás de una puerta de cristal salen tres chicos.  
  
Teela: bienvenidos a mi lectura de Reviews en la cual no leeré nada por que no me mandaron!  
  
Yoh, Len y Hao: Hola!  
  
Hao: porque vine yo en vez de ese cabeza estallada de Horo Horo? Ni siquiera he aparecido en el Fic.  
  
Teela: jajajajajajaj (cabeza estallada!, que riza)....=recuperando el aliento=....mira estas aquí por que me dio la regalada gana. Además como eres uno de los mas guapos, la gente querrá mandarte cartas o yo que se.  
  
Hao: entonces te parezco atractivo?  
  
Teela: pues claro tontin que creías que eras el chavo del 8?!  
  
Yoh y Len: o_0"" ooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
Len: te gusta Hao no Horo Horo, como me habías dicho la semana pasada. ERES UNA MENTIROSA!  
  
Yoh: entonces porque hiciste el fic de Horo Horo y tu?  
  
Teela: no piensen las cosas tan a la ligera! A mi me gusta el chiflis(otra manera de decir tontin) de Horito! A MI NO ME GUSTA HAO! = cogiendo aire = Y para tu mayor información, Yoh, el personaje de la chica tendrá otro nombre porque sino será muy aburrido.  
  
Yoh, Len y Hao: @_@....@_@...@_@....( Len: creo que esta loca....Hao: la aplastare con mi espíritu de fuego....Yoh: ^^)  
  
Crista: = asomándose desde la puerta = que dicha que me escondí, de lo contrario habría quedado en ridículo ¬¬ No entiendo como llegue a ser su espíritu acompañante.  
  
Teela: = de vuelta a la normalidad = Bueno espero que le haya gustado. ^^ (espero que estos malagradecidos me dejen reviews) 


	3. Argumentos y Rizos

Capitulo 3  
  
Teela: Hola como están! Yo muy feliz porque ya recibí un review, se que no es mucho, pero es algo.  
  
Crista: Aunque muy pequeño. Hahahahaha!!!  
  
Teela: ¬¬' Oye! No esas tan cruel, que no vez que este es mi primer fic. ò_ó(mirada asesina)  
  
Crista:(tragando saliva) Lo siento mucho, no lo quise hacer intencionalmente.  
  
Teela: Mmmmmm... Bueno ahí veremos si te salvaste.  
  
Crista: -______- "estoy muerta"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- De repente de la nada comienzan a aparecer pequeñas lucecitas luminosas de color blanco, que se movían al ritmo de la música. Len saco su arma y se puso en posición de ataque.  
  
(Teela: claro como siempre dispuesto a atacar, nunca se defiende)  
  
-¡ ¿Quien anda ahí!? ¡Responde!- dijo el pelimora muy enfadado.  
  
(Teela: pelimora es mi nuevo termino para las personas de cabello morado)  
  
La música se detuvo. Una chica de cabello rizado y ojos violeta apareció. Len había quedado muy sorprendido, pero no abandonaba su posición.  
  
-¿Quien eres?- pregunto el chico  
  
-Mi nombre es Marina, perdóname si te asuste, pero sólo practicaba con mi flauta- respondió la extraña chica.  
  
-¿¡A si!?- le miro enfadado-¡Si es así entonces explica las luces que te rodean, y el porque mi espíritu desapareció!-se acerco más para apuntarle mejor con su cuchilla- Anda, respóndeme.  
  
(Teela: lógicamente Len se había percatado, a la primera, que ella no era normal)  
  
Pensamiento de Marina = Que chico tan insolente = pone cara de enojada  
  
- ¿¡Oye, tu quien te crees que eres, como para gritarle a una persona de esa manera, sin siquiera conocerla!?- le respondió, finalmente la chica de ojos violeta.  
  
- Si eso es lo que piensas. Entonces dime. ¿¡Tu quien te crees que eres como para andar husmeando por ahí y desapareciendo a los espíritus de las personas que encuentres!?- le respondió Len, con tono de triunfo.  
  
-¡Ha! Para tu mayor información estas lucecitas que vez son espíritus que habitan en este lugar. Además ellos son mis amigos. Y respecto a tu acompañante, Basón, él se encuentra conmigo, pero por voluntad propia.- le respondió Marina con tono de burla y mayor triunfo.  
  
Basón se aparece muy apenado.  
  
Mientras Len se sonrojaba y gritaba-¡Que!- mira sonrojado y con mucho enfado a Basón- ¿¡Eso es cierto, Basón!?  
  
-Bueno señorito... ¡Por favor discúlpeme! ¡No lo quise hacer intencionalmente- le comenzó a suplicar.  
  
Pero claro, Len estaba perdiendo la calma, comenzó a mover su cuchilla hacia Basón(un poco temblorosa, por el coraje) y ... ¡SLASH! Corto al general chino en dos.  
  
Basón solo podía emitir gemidos de dolor, mientras que tenia su ojos como dos platos.  
  
-Por cierto el que esta husmeando por aquí eres tu- dijo la peli rizos  
  
- ¿¡Que quieres decir con eso!?  
  
-Bueno, me refiero a que esta parte del parque esta cerrada, los visitantes no pueden andar por esta zona.  
  
- ¿Entonces que es lo que se supone que estas haciendo?  
  
-¡Yo! Por si no lo sabias las personas que se encargaron de cerrar esta zona, son los dueños del templo que queda muy cerca de este lugar y además yo trabajo para ellos.  
  
Pensamiento de Len =  
Rayos, me ha puesto en vergüenza, que chica tan astuta, me pregunto de donde vino. Por otro lado, no parece ser nativa de este país, Japón, pero aun así, pero aun así... ¡No permitiré que me deje en ridículo! ¡Ya me las PAGARA! ¡Hasta, parece ser peor que ese indio loco de Hoto Hoto!  
  
-En fin el que esta aquí no es asunto tuyo- le responde el chinito.  
  
-Lo se, además yo no soy la que se va a meter en problemas.  
  
Len suelta u gruñido-¡¿Que quisiste decir?!  
  
-Eso ya no importa, ven conmigo, te invito a una taza de té en el templo.  
  
La joven comenzó a caminar en direccional templo, (hacia el norte) dejando a Len pensando, si ir con la extraña chica o sólo ignorar a la joven shaman.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Notas de la Autora:  
  
Teela: muy bien hasta ahora solo he recibido un review, así que es hora de leer reviews! Pero antes de eso, dejare que entren los invitados... ¡Pasen!  
  
Se abre una puerta de cristal y entran Yoh, Len, Hao, HoroHoro y... Teela y Crista: (Al mismo tiempo) ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡RYUUUU!?!!!!!!!???????  
  
Hao, Len y HoroHoro: Que!!!! Ryu!!! Que demonios haces aquí?!!!!!  
  
Yoh: Hola Ryu. Como estas?  
  
Ryu: Hola! Don Yoh, yo me encuentro muy bien, gracias.  
  
Teela: Oye, dime algo  
  
Ryu: Si? Preciosa.  
  
Teela: Ehmm como llegaste aquí, quiero decir esta es mi casa y no has sido invitado y además no me digas preciosa.  
  
Ryu: bueno el mal chisteo de Chocolove me dio la dirección.  
  
En algun lugar de Nueva York....  
  
Chocolove: que bien que le mande la dirección a Ryu, esto si que sera una buena broma! Hahahahaha!  
  
Mic: ^^'  
  
Teela: "maldito Chocolove! Ya veraz me vengare cuando estés de invitado en el siguiente capitulo" En fin, no me importa puedes quedarte como invitado.  
  
Ryu: Muchas gracias Doña Teela.  
  
Len, Horo y Hao: Que!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hao: Vas a dejar a ese imitacion barata de Elvis, en este lugar!  
  
Len: Yo no quiero a ese pelo de revolver en esta casa.  
  
Horo: Estas loca, cojera toda la comida que tengas hara lo que le plazca con ella!  
  
Ryu: Oigan! No deberían de ser tan malos conmigo.  
  
Teela: Ryu tiene razón hay que ser amables con las visitas...(le da una mirada aterradora a Len)...Y también entre visitas "aunque no me cae muy bien esta imitación barata de Elvis" Además esta es mi casa (vuelve a mirar a Len) y yo hago lo que me de la regalada gana de hacer en ella, además de que deben de seguir mis ordenes o sino les suelto el perro encima. En cuanto a la comida, él (señala a Ryu) puede utilizarla ya que va a cocinar para mi y por ultimo, como va a trabajar para mi puede comer lo que necesite para alimentarse.  
  
Crista: Podemos leer el review?! Quiero saber que dice!  
  
Teela: Muy bien el siguiente review me lo mando Komachi Tao y dice:  
  
hola teela!  
  
al fin y tengo tiempo de leer tu fic ^-^ esta muy bueno ... continúalo   
  
chausito tomodachi y cuidate ^_~  
  
Crista: también dice algo de que debes de dejar que te manden reviews anónimos, personas que no son miembros.  
  
Teela: respecto a eso, ya arregle el asunto así que cualquier persona me puede madar reviews. Komachi Tao, muchas gracias por el tuyo y claro que lo continuare.  
  
Len: Será de mi familia esa Komachi?  
  
Teela: No se pero la verdad es que ustedes no han hecho mucho escándalo, claro que con Ryu si, pero me da igual, asi que los invito a cenar al restaurante de cinco estrellas del centro.  
  
Horo: Y quien paga?! Si es muy caro?  
  
Teela: Pues el cabeza de aleta de tiburón morado.  
  
Len: Oye!  
  
Teela: No digas nada chinito miniatura, porque yo soy la que da ordenes además ustedes no vienen aquí gratis, yo les pague el transporte.  
  
Yoh: Ella tiene razón.  
  
Len: _ "No tengo porque hacerle caso a esta niña tonta"  
  
Yoh, Horo, Hao y Ryu: Dijiste algo?  
  
Len: -_- No!  
  
Teela: Pues mas te vale. 


	4. Un Templo

Capitulo 4  
  
Teela: Hola como están! Ya regrese lamento haber tardado mucho, estaba de vacaciones y con mucho trabajo escolar. En fon aquí esta el 4 capitulo.  
  
Crista: Se tardo mucho la niña, ahhhh?  
  
Teela: Si, bueno, pero no le demos importancia, ok?  
  
Crista: ¬¬ mmmmm....MMMMM....mmm  
  
Teela: mejor continuemos el fic.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
- ¡Vamos! ¡No camines como tortuga sígueme!  
  
Mientras len avanzaba de decía. . .  
  
- ¡¿A quien le llamas tortuga?! !  
  
- A ti, quien más. : P -le respondió.  
  
A Len se le puso una cara de malhumorado. ò__ó Marina se dio cuenta de esto, sonrió y dijo tranquilamente. . .  
  
- No te preocupes, no tienes que ser el mejor todo es tiempo. Además yo solo quiero que me acompañes a una taza de té en el templo, nada más.  
  
- Bueno- dijo este con cara de extrañado.  
  
Pensamiento de Len =  
Que chica más extraña, al rato no paraba de molestarme y ahora. . . Me trata bien, Como si nada hubiese sucedido. Tendré que examinarla más de cerca, además ella es la primera chica que me gana en algo. Además de esa mandona de Anna. ¬¬  
  
En la pensión Asakura:  
  
- Ahhhh?! - se dijo Anna para si.  
  
- ¡¿Que... Pasa...Anita querida? - dijo Yoh casi sin aliento.  
  
Efectivamente el entrenamiento de Anna lo estaba matando, pero si no lo hacia o se ponía a holgazanear (Yoh) Anna le haría hacer más ejercicio y deberes extras.  
  
- No, nada, simplemente se me pusieron rojas las orejas, alguien pensó mal de mi.  
  
- Claro que no nadie puedes hacer eso, si eres muy buena - dijo Yoh ^^  
  
- Si piensas que con eso te vas a quitar el entrenamiento de encima te equivocas. Así que mejor continua con el itinerario. - le respondió Anna muy fríamente.  
  
Yoh: -____-  
  
- Amo Yoh, ya vera que el día se le irá muy rápidamente y podrá descansar.  
  
- Gracias por animarme, Amidamaru. ^_^  
  
- ¡Dije te concentraras!- le grito Anna mientras le tiraba unas pesas de 100 kg.  
  
- O_o!! ¿Y estas pesas? =Como le habra hecho para lanzarmens, si son muy pesadas. . . X_________________x!!!!!!=  
  
(Teela: lo que esta en "=" es el pensamiento del personajes, bueno continuemos)  
  
- Que crees, como castigo por tu desobediencia, tendrás que usar estas pesas mientras realizas el resto del itinerario. ¡Así que será mejor que comiences desde ahora! - le dijo Anna, un poco enfadada y luego se marcho a ver su telenovela "La Ultima Itako".  
  
- ¡Amo Yoh lo siento!- le dijo Amidamaru con ojos de suplica y con lagrimitas la igual que su dueño.  
  
La diferencia era que Yoh envés de lagrimitas tenia cataratas y una cara como esta: -_-. Lo único que Yoh pudo hacer fue devolverle una sonrisa forzada a Amidamaru, en señal de que no se preocupara. Lo que en realidad era una completa mentira.  
  
Devuelta con Len y Marina. . .  
  
Len y Marina ya es encontraban cerca del templo, cuando. . .  
  
- ¿Como te llamas?- pregunto Marina, bajando la velocidad hasta caminar.  
  
Len también se detuvo y comenzó a caminar al lado de la chica de cabellos café obscuro.  
  
- Mi nombre es Len Tao y soy perteneciente a la poderosa dinastía Tao de China.  
  
- Wow, que nombre mas largo O_o- le contesto Marina  
  
-Yo simplemente te daba información extra.  
  
- Si ya lo sabia, no soy una tonta como para no darme cuenta ¬¬.  
  
- Bueno, pues lo parecía.  
  
- Bueno eso no importa ya. . . Mira ya casi llegamos al templo.  
  
Lo único que Len hizo fue mirara hacia el horizonte en donde se podía admirar un templo tradicional Japonés, pero con algunos acabados modernos, lo cual era algo inusual en estas construcciones.  
  
En el templo:  
  
Marina y Len por fin llegaron al templo. El lugar era grande y en todo su alrededor había piso adoquinado que se expandía unos 2 metros para luego fundirse con la tierra seca. Pero solo había un lado de la construcción (Teela: o sea el templo) que no tenia este efecto en el piso, era el lado derecho. Este solo tenia tierra seca y un poso, pero su visión al publico estaba oculta por un muro de altura mediana hecho de madera. Este muro solo cubría esa parte del templo, ya que el resto se exponía al área cerrada del parque.  
  
- Ven, entremos- dijo Marina muy animada.  
  
Len solo asintió con la cabeza. Y siguió a Marina hacia la entrada principal del susodicho templo.  
  
- Ahora quítate los zapatos, para que puedas entrar.  
  
Len se quito los zapatos y los guardo en un estante bajito y pequeño al lado de los de Marina. (Teela: de lo que estoy hablando es uno de estos estantes que los japoneses utilizan para guardar sus zapatos)  
  
- Bien, andando, es por aquí- dijo la chica de cabellera color café.  
  
- Que lugar tan grande, pero mi casa es mil veces más grande.  
  
-A que bien, ya te pusiste de presumido. Pero eso a mi no me importa. Lo que me interesa es que este templo este siempre limpio y hermoso.  
  
- Pues yo lo veo bastante bien- le respondió el chino si haberle dado importancia al comentario anterior respecto a ser presumido.  
  
-Eso me alegra, así que seguiré con mi manera de limpiar el templo y los demás que se aguanten si no les gusta. - dijo Marina muy decidida.  
  
- A que te refieres - le pregunto el peli mora.  
  
- Lo que pasa es que los dueños del lugar se quejan por la manera en que limpio este lugar, y para mi que ellos a veces pueden ser unos amargados y. . .  
  
Mientras que conversaban por el pasillo llegaron a un cuarto grande (el comedor). En este sitio habían 3 personas y la puerta que daba hacia fuera estaba abierta, desde ella se podía admirar el bello paisaje del lago principal (el cual era muy grande, créanme) y un puente que conectaba la orilla del lago con una pequeña isla, la cual tenia un sauce llorón. (Teela: esto es un tipo de árbol, para los que no entiendan lo que es un sauce llorón).  
  
Persona 1: Hola Marina te estábamos esperando.  
  
Persona 2: Quien es el chico que te acompaña?  
  
- Me lo encontré en el laguito, cerca del limite Este.  
  
Persona 2: Ya veo. - Se queda viendo a Len, por un ratito-  
  
- Señor Nihei, le presento a Len Tao. Len te presento al señor Nihei Murata.  
  
- El gusto es mío, jovencito- le dijo a Len muy amablemente y le estrecho la mano entusiasmado.  
  
- Igualmente- fue lo único que le respondió el Tao, con una leve sonrisa.  
  
- Len ella es la Minako y el que esta de ese lado y no ha dicho ni una santa palabra es Anji.  
  
- Espero que te gusten las galletas de mantequilla, porque están deliciosas, además Marina las trajo- dijo Minako muy alegremente mientras le ofrecía unas cuantas galletas del plato.  
  
- Anda muchacho siéntate con nosotros- le dijo el señor Nihei mientras acomodaba un asiento para Len.  
  
Len se sentó y se dispuso a comer unas galletas mientras Marina le servia el té.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Notas de la autora  
  
Teela: Bueno ya esta el cuarto capitulo, ahora se esperan al que sigue.  
  
Crista: por fin que terminaste, este y eso que son cortos.  
  
Teela: lo se, pero es que se me va la imaginación y pierdo el ritmo. ^ ^'  
  
Crista: En ese caso te estaré vigilando y a los lectores que estén interesados, podrían ayudar a mi ama a tener mas ideas para los siguientes capítulos.  
  
Teela: Bueno y aquí están los invitados!  
  
Se abre la puerta de cristal y entran Horo Horo, Len y Chocolove. Chocolove: Hola Tela, como vas muy suave?  
  
Todos menos Chocolove: --______________________________________--  
  
Horo Horo y Len ya se iban a abalanzar sobre el negrito, pero. . .  
  
¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!CRASHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chocolove: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Horo Horo y Len vuelven a ver a Teela, que tenia en sus manos una silla del estudio(estamos en la casa, solo que esta tiene un estudio y ahí se llaman a los invitados). Lógicamente había lanzado a Chocolove a volar por los cielos con su posesión de objetos.  
  
Teela: Ese es la venganza que te debía por lo que me hiciste en el capitula ANTERIOR!  
  
Horo Horo: "Esta si que me da miedo, quizás más que Anna." 0_o;  
  
Len: "Es muy rápida"  
  
Teela: (se voltea y ve a Len y Horo severamente ¬¬) Y ustedes que están mirando! Hay que terminar esto con los reviews.  
  
Crista: Así es, esta vez mi ama recibió 3 más!  
  
Teela: el primer Review me lo manda YURI.M y dice:  
  
Hola ^^ me encanta tu fic o por lo menos lo que llevas por ahora esta muy bien sigue adelante ^^  
  
Teela: YURI.M, gracias por tu review!(Se voltea para ver a Len) Len!(con sonrisa maliciosa) También te manda un saludo que dice: ¡¡LEN ERES UNA MONADA!! *o*  
  
Len: Al parecer tengo admiradoras.  
  
Horo Horo: Si, pero solo una que dice que eres una monada(lo dice imitando la voz de una chica). Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!  
  
Len: Será mejor que te calles o te haré lo mismo que le paso al chocolatín.  
  
Teela: Hem Hem, el siguiente review es de Komachi Tao y dice:  
  
Hola Teela!  
  
te quedo bien el capitulo  
  
dile a sharky-chan (mi apodo para ren-ren ^^)  
  
que no soy de su familia  
  
!QUE SOY SU PROMETIDA! ( ^^U)  
  
emm..jijiji disculpa el ataque ne??(plop!!)  
  
chaus y continua pronto ^_~  
  
Len: AHHH!! Su prometido!  
  
Teela: Komachi Tao, muchas gracias por tu carta y te perdono el ataque, detodos modos iba para Len no a mí. (se voltea a ver a Len)Y no me importa si lo eres o no pero yo creo que deberías ser mas amable con ella, tibu-ren además ella te manda un regalito.  
  
Len: Como que tibu-ren! Pero quiero ver mi regalo, a ver damelo. ( Len coge y habré la caja y saca un tiburón de peluche) Es el tiburón de la película de Buscando a Nemo!  
  
Horo Horo: Aaawwww! A Len le gusto su pelushito!  
  
Len: No te metas con mis asuntos!  
  
BANG! Horo Horo cae al piso con un enorme chichote en la cabeza.  
  
Horo Horo: @~@  
  
Teela: "par de tontos" ¬¬ Bueno! Aquí esta nuestro ultimo review! Y es de Fausto VIII, vaya no sabia a fausto le gustara entrar a fanfiction. En fin el dice:  
  
^^U  
  
No se q escribir (...) quede un poco confundido ~~  
  
Pero = se ve atractivo, sol una petición... de acuerdo?  
  
por favor q no sea un HoroXLen plis  
  
continualo pronto, ADIOS  
  
Len: Que! Yo con Hoto Hoto, ni en sueños ni que estuviera enfermo!Además lo DETESTO!  
  
Horo Horo: Yo opino igual, Len-To me cae muy mal! Y que me LLAMO HORO HORO!  
  
Teela: 0_o! Oigan, no era para tanto. Además hay muchos otros fan que les gusta emparejarlos. Así que no se quejen, no podran hacer nada para impedirlo.  
  
Crista: Ama le va responder a Fausto VIII?  
  
Teela: Ohh! Claro. Fausto VIII no te preocupes por nada que mi fic no va a ser HoroXLen. Y claro que lo continuare, Muchas gracias!  
  
Crista: Bien estos fueron todos los reviews, ahora que ama?  
  
Horo Horo: que tal si hacemos una fiesta?  
  
Teela: NO! Prefiero hacer una fiesta para mi cumpleaños, que una simple y común. Así que se aguantan.  
  
Horo Horo: Ayyyy! Bueno, pero tu nos avisas. Pero que tal si vamos a ver una película?  
  
Crista: Eso si me gusta! "aunque la fiesta hubiera estado mejor -_-" Cual vemos? Que dices Teela?  
  
Teela: Yo opino que veamos la película "La Mansión Embrujada".  
  
Crista y Horo Horo: Bien!  
  
Horo Horo: Vamonos!  
  
Crista: Y Len donde esta?  
  
Teela y Horo Horo: Len? Leeeeennn! Donde estas!  
  
Teela: No importa, vamos.  
  
Horo Horo: pero quien paga?  
  
Teela: Tu, además esta fue idea tuya. Además hoy te toca. Lo que quiero decir es que hice un itinerario. Bueno andando!  
  
Horo Horo: -______________-  
  
~~~~  
¿Quieren saber que paso con Len? Me refiero a lo de "Notas de la Autora". ¿Adonde se fue? Bueno traten de adivinar, me mandan su review con la adivinanza y en el próximo capitulo les digo.  
Si desean me pueden mandar ideas para el fic, o cualquier cosa.  
  
¡Sólo, mándenme review, por favor!  
  
Visiten mi pagina: 


	5. El paquete de Pilika

Capitulo 5  
  
Teela: Bueno, esta vez no recibí reviews pero esta bien.  
  
Crista: Pero no era que te encantaban los reviews?  
  
Teela: Claro que me gustan, pero no puedo obligar a los lectores que me manden. Por eso. ^^  
  
Crista: Ahh bueno.  
  
Teela: Mejor continuemos con el Fic.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
En el ultimo capitulo Len se encontró con una chica que lo invito a una taza de te. Ahora regresamos con:  
  
Mientrastanto con Horo Horo:  
  
- Bien, ya comí, Pilika se fue = ¡Por dicha! ¡No mas entrenamientos duros!= y ahora no se que hacer.  
  
Horo Horo había terminado de desayunar hace una hora y media, el se encontraba en su dormitorio, pensando en que hacer para no aburrirse y de repente . . .  
  
- ¡Aquel sueño! ¿Que habrá querido decir? .......Pero si me había dicho que no pensaría en eso de nuevo, pero aun así me llama mucho la atención. Esa chica, de donde es, quien es, como pude haberla soñado si nunca la había visto antes. Es curioso, pero me parecía muy bonita. ^^ - se dijo a si mismo Horo Horo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
- Kuru ki kuro- le dijo Koloro al oído.  
  
- Tienes razón de seguro es una señal de que algo bueno vendrá. ¡Hasta quizás sea que ella llegue a ser mi novia!  
  
- Kukuru ki- le dijo su espíritu acompañante muy contento.  
  
- ^__^ .....o_O ¡Oye pero si es así! Y lo que vendrá sea solo algo malo -_- - dijo recordando el color que habían adquirido los ojos de la chica cuando grito su nombre.  
  
- Kururuuu - dijo el espíritu del bosque algo preocupado.  
  
- ¡Bueno, pero no hay que desanimarse, hay que pensar en cosas positivas y que todo saldrá bien! Además nunca sabes lo que el destino te tiene preparado.  
  
- ¡Kuru kuro ku! - dijo un muy feliz Koloro (Teela: o Kororo como quieran)  
  
- Por ahora, debo pensar en que puedo hacer ya que Pilika se fue de vuelta a Hokkaido. Tengo que aprovechar el tiempo que tengo libre ahora, además ella puede llegar en cualquier momento inclusive mañana. =solo espero que no regrese en un buen tiempo =  
  
- Kuro koro keu  
  
- Si ya lo se, Koloro. Ella es mi hermana y la quiero mucho, no puedo negarlo, pero también -_____- me hace, de vez en cunado, demasiado. Así que me voy aprovechar el tiempo de ahora, de todos modos el Torneo de los Shamanes fue cancelado y es tiempo de verano.  
  
- ¡Hai!  
  
- ¡Así se dice Koloro! ¡Bueno que hacemos primero!  
  
De repente alguien toca a la puerta. (Teela: Bueno no es precisamente una puerta de essas con perilla, pero es mas bien de esas japonesas, que se corren.)  
  
- ¡¿Quien es?!- grito el peliazulado.  
  
- Es Tamao, Joven Horo.  
  
- ¡Un momento!- respondió el Ainu.  
  
Horo Horo se puso su chaqueta, ya que andaba sin ella, y se apresuro a la puerta para abrirla y se encontró a Tamao con un paquete y una carta entre manos. A Tamao no le importó ni le intereso que Horo Horo no se hubiese cerrado el zipper de su chaqueta, ni se sonrojo ni nada por el estilo, de todos modos ya se había acostumbrado a ver a los chicos(Teela: me refiero a: Len, Yoh, Horo Horo o hasta inclusive Ryu) sin camiseta, esto sucedía cuando: entrenaban(mejor ejemplo, Len), tenían calor(en este caso Horo Horo) o simplemente porque estaban en un apuro (ejemplo, Yoh cuando se la hacia tarde ira al colegio o simplemente se le había olvidado hacer las compras de Anna así que tenia que salir corriendo mientras se ponía una camisa).  
  
- ¿Que pasa?- preguntó el joven del norte.  
  
- Nada interesante, simplemente le llego un paquete a usted- dijo Tamao muy amablemente.  
  
- ¿Un paquete, a mi?- dijo Horo Horo algo intrigado, evidentemente nunca antes había recibido un paquete en la pensión Asakura, mientras que en su hogar en Hokkaido si recibía, en especial cuando era su cumpleaños.  
  
- Si, para usted, es de la señorita Pilika.  
  
- Ahhh, bueno, gracias Tamao. ¿Pero cuando llego?  
  
- Hace unos 5 minutos.  
  
- Que bien gracias- le respondio Horo Horo quien cogio el paquete y entrando de nuevo a su habitación cundo...  
  
- ¡Espere!- le dijo Tamao.  
  
- ¿Que pasa?  
  
- Esta carta también es de parte de su hermana- le respondió la joven entregándosela y se marcho hacia el primer piso.  
  
- Gracias- le respondió, pero Tamao ya había desaparecido.  
  
Pensamiento de Horo Horo = Se fue muy rapido, de seguro Anna la esta poniendo a trabajar mucho. Pero que cosas digo si eso no es nada nuevo, lo hace con todos los que se topa y si no es eso te insulta, como si tuviera el major derecho.  
  
- ¡Bahhhh! No se quien se cree ella, pero no me gustaría tenerla de prometida, pobre Yoh, sufrirá mucho en el futuro.  
  
- ¿Kuri kiruu?- le pregunto Koloro quien estaba ansioso por saber que es el paquete.  
  
- ¡Ah! Claro, yo también tengo curiosidad de saber que es, pero antes abriré la carta para ver que dice.  
  
Querido Hermano,  
  
Acabo de llegar a casa, y en el camino encontré una tienda en la que vendían cosas muy interesante, algunas muy inusuales debería decir, pero me anime a entrar. Entre las tantas cosas encontré algo que estoy segura que te ayudara en tus entrenamientos mentales y físicos, los cuales espero que sigas haciendo. Por otro lado podrás usarlo para otras cosas, pero eso depende de tu decisión.  
  
Te quiere, Pilika  
  
- Debí de haberlo sabido, -________-; Pilika y sus intentos de hacer que haga mas entrenamiento, inclusive cuando no este, que desilusión. Pero que me habrá mandado, suena como si fuera algo que aquí no se pueda encontrar como en cualquier otra tienda normal.  
  
Así que Horo Horo comenzó a abrir el paquete, lo primero que vio fue un monto de bolita de estereofon para proteger lo que fuera que estuviera adentro. Así que metió sus manos para escarbar lo que había dentro y ...  
  
- ¿Que es esto?- se dijo Horo Horo  
  
- ¿Kuro ku?- dijo Koloro  
  
Evidentemente los dos, shaman y espíritu acompañante estaban muy intrigados al ver el objeto.  
  
Lo que Pilika le había regalado a su hermano era una especie de pulsera, pero que tenia en toda la parte exterior como un tipo de liquido o gas, era difícil saber cual de las dos cosas podría ser pero, en la parte interior (Teela: es decir la parte que toca tu piel) era puro metal a excepción de una parte. Esta parte parecía un pequeño microchip trasparente insertado al metal.  
  
- ¿Pero que rayos, es esto?- se preguntaba Horo Horo examinando el articulo de todos los ángulos posibles.  
  
- ¡Kuru!- dijo Koloro mientras sacaba un papel del paquete en el que venia el objeto.  
  
- De seguro son las instrucciones, de uso.- dijo Horo Horo mientras pensaba = o quizás me explique lo que es =  
  
El papel era un pergamino en el cual venia escrito a mano todo lo que decía en tinta de color verde oscuro. El titulo decía: El Aritmometrico y sus usos.  
  
- ¿El A-rit-mome-trico? ¿Que es esto?- se dijo Horo Horo leyendo el pergamino.  
  
- A ver que me dice de esta cosa- dijo el joven y comenzó a leer el pergamino.  
  
..:El Aritmometrico y sus usos:..  
  
El Aritmometrico es un objeto de aspecto muy delicado, pero al contrario es muy resistente y se puede usar bajo cualquier circunstancia deseada, sea lo que sea no sufrirá daño alguno. El Aritmometrico muy útil, sus usos son casi infinitos. Este objeto puede ser utilizado para conocer algunas de las características de las personas, la capacidad del individuo para lograr sus sueños, recordatorio, saber respecto al futuro, adivinación , etc. Se pueden lograr grandes objetivos con el aritmometrico y todo mediante cálculos matemáticos. El nombre de aritmometrico viene de la palabra aritmomancia (del griego arithmo que significa numero y manteia que significa profecía). Los magos y hechiceros llevan más de dos mil años utilizado la aritmomancia para ayudar a la gente a analizar y desarrollar su talento y sus puntos fuertes, superar obstáculos y trazar su camino en el futuro. Numerología es otro nombre que se le atribuye a la aritmomancia la cual esta basada en dos ideas muy antiguas. Estas ideas son: que el nombre de una persona contienen pistas importantes acerca de su carácter y destino y la segunda es que cada uno de los números entre el 1 y el 9 posee un significado único que puede ayudar a la comprensión de todas las cosas. Así que los antiguos aritmomanticos combinaron estas dos ideas y a través de los siglos, desarrollaron muchos sistemas complejos mediante los cuales podían convertir nombres en números y después analizar los resultados. Uno de los sistemas es el de sacar tres números clave a partir del nombre de la persona (el Número del Carácter, el Número del Corazón y el Número Social) y luego interpretar los resultados de acuerdo a una serie de significados preestablecidos. Pero en este caso este es una versión moderna de la aritmomancia y la cual hace que el proceso sea más rápido y exacto. Una vez activado el aritmometrico, lo que necesitas hacer para saber sobre las características de una persona es simplemente decir su nombre completo en voz baja y el aritmometrico te dará los resultados. Recuerda que este es un objeto con miles de usos de los cuales deberás descifrar tu mismo ya que una vez activado solo obedecerá tus indicaciones, a nadie más. Deberás usarlo con sabiduría o de lo contrario te guiara a la desgracia.  
  
Misterios sin Respuesta  
Tienda de Angus Travirani  
# 413  
  
-Wwooooowww, estas son las instrucciones más raras que jamás haya leído antes. De todos modos esto me parece muy raro. ¿De verdad me lo habrá mandado Pilika?- se preguntaba Horo Horo muy extrñado por el nuevo objeto que habia recibido de parte de su hermana.  
  
- Kuriku ko- dijo Koloro  
  
- Si, me parece buena idea, mas tarde le mandare una carta para ver porque me lo compro, y también para estar seguro de que fue ella quien me lo mando. Mmmmm. . . Cambio de opinión estoy seguro de que ella de verdad me lo mando además a ella le encanta ver tiendas que tengan cosas fuera de lo común. Aun así le mandare una carta, pero eso lo haré después.  
  
- ¡Kukuru ku!- dijo Koloro muy animado.  
  
- Esperaba que dijeras eso, saldremos a ver si hay algo nuevo por la ciudad, quizás vaya a la Arcadia y juegue con algunos de los videojuegos.- dijo Horo Horo muy feliz  
  
-Kuru- le respondió  
  
-Bueno vamos y durante el camino tratare de descifrar como usar el Aritmometrico.  
  
Mientras que Horo Horo salía de su habitación, ya listo para dar una caminata se topa con manta en las escaleras. Lo saluda le enseña su nuevo brazalete (el Aritmometrico), le explica mas o menos sobre lo que es y antes de que manta le pudiera haber preguntado algo sobre el brazalete, el ainu ya había salido de la casa dejando a un incrédulo Manta.  
  
- No, puedo creerlo, de donde habrá sacado Horo Horo esa cosa. Además se supone que la Aritmomancia se practicaba mucho en la Edad Media, pero no sabia que se siguiera usando.- Manta se quedo en silencio por un rato pero luego dijo- Debo estar equivocado, seguramente es verdad que sigue en uso y la mejor prueba es ese brazalete que anda Horo Horo. Además si existen los shamanes, fantasmas y zombis porque no habría de seguir existiendo la aritmomancia.- se decía Manta recordando todo lo que alguna vez creyó que no existía.  
  
Notas de la Autora --------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Teela: Bueno ya termine este capitulo que si lugar a dudas es el más largo que he hecho hasta ahora.  
  
Crista: Ni que lo digas y para mi eso es un milagro  
  
Teela: Lo se ^^ Ahhh, por cierto, aquí estan mis invitados.  
  
Se abre una puerta de cristal y entran Horo Horo, Tamao y Koloro.  
  
Horo Horo: ¡Hola! ¡Como andas Teela!  
  
Tamao: ¿Como esta señorita Teela?  
  
Koloro: Korokuru ko ku!!  
  
Teela: Yo estoy muy bien. Gracias a ustedes por ser tan Pura Vida de haber venido como mis invitados.  
  
Tamao: de nada señorita, es un gusto.  
  
Horo Horo y Koloro solamente sorien.  
  
Teela: Bueno en primer lugar no hay nada de review como lo dije antes y tambien espero que le haya gustado el capitulo.  
  
Horo Horo: A mi me gusto mucho, esta buenísimo y tiene misterio *_*. De seguro que terminare como un héroe!  
  
Teela: Sigue soñando, porque aun no tengo nada de eso planeado.  
  
Horo Horo: T-T Sabes, a veces eres muy mala conmigo!  
  
Koloro: ¡Kuru!  
  
Crista: Sabes Teela lo que dijo Koloro, me parecio ser un insulto hacia ti.  
  
Teela: No, no fue un insulto, estoy segura. Fue solo un acuerdo con Horo.  
  
Tamao: Tengo una pregunta.  
  
Teela: ¿Si? ¿Qué es Tamao?  
  
Tamao: Es que usted había dicho que nos iba a decir que paso con Len duranto los anteriores reviews.  
  
Crista: ¡Es cierto! Yo te lo diré. Lo que paso fue que después de que le dieron el peluche del tiburón que aparece en Buscando a Nemo, el desaparecio.  
  
Teela: Asi que cuando regresamos de ver la película, que además eran las 9:00 de la noche. Llegamos a la casa, los demas se fueron a sus cuarto, pero Crista y yo fuimos a la sala y esntonces . . .  
  
Crista: ¡Encontramos a Len dormido en un sofá abrazando al Peluche!  
  
Tamao y Horo Horo: ¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
Koloro: ¡Kuruoooooooooooo!  
  
Después de un rato de silencio.  
  
Todos: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! XD  
  
Y asi pasamos todo el resto del rato riéndonos de Len.  
  
Teela: Espero que esta vez si me manden reviews y que les haya gustado este capitulo.  
  
Visiten mi pagina:   
  
Crista: Nos vemos! 


	6. Kangensai

Capitulo 6  
  
Teela: Quiero que me perdonen por tardar tanto. Es solo que he estado muy ocupada.   
  
Crista: En realidad lo que pasa es que es muy perezosa.  
  
Teela: Oye!!!!!!!  
  
Crista: Es cierto, te pones a hacer nada.  
  
Teela: Tengo mis razones, además tengo actividades extra que me gustan mucho.  
  
Crista: Si, bueno, esta bien.  
  
Teela: Así que sigamos. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Nos habíamos quedado con Manta, recuerdan:  
  
- No, puedo creerlo, de donde habrá sacado Horo Horo esa cosa. Además se supone que la Aritmomancia se practicaba mucho en la Edad Media, pero no sabia que se siguiera usando.- Manta se quedo en silencio por un rato pero luego dijo- Debo estar equivocado, seguramente es verdad que sigue en uso y la mejor prueba es ese brazalete que anda Horo Horo. Además si existen los shamanes, fantasmas y zombis porque no habría de seguir existiendo la aritmomancia.- se decía Manta recordando todo lo que alguna vez creyó que no existía.  
  
- Bueno Koloro, es un poco temprano como para ir a la Arcadia, así que mejor hagamos otra cosa- decía el ainu mientras caminaba al lado de su espíritu acompáñate. (Nota: acaban de salir de la pensión Asakura, así que están caminando hacia la ciudad)  
  
-Koluru!- respondió muy alegre.  
  
-Sabes, estoy seguro de que será buena idea si vamos a los bolos.  
  
-Bien- le contesto Koloro con su vocecita.  
  
- Entonces, andando!  
  
Por otra parte Len se encontraba, en un templo. Este templo a diferencia de muchos otros, tenia algunos aspectos de rasgos de modernidad. El encontrar esta especia de características era muy raro, se podría decir que este es el único templo con este tipo de apariencia. Lo único que debía hacer len era averiguar, para saber si sus suposiciones eran ciertas. Así que mientras bajaba la taza de te después del primer sorbo...  
  
-Este es el único templo con un poco de apariencia contemporánea?- pregunto el chino.  
  
-Así es- le contesto Anji como de mal genio.  
  
-Anji! Se mas cortes, el es nuestro invitado y debe de serle tratado con respeto. Será mejor que controles tu forma de hablar jovencito!  
  
-Minako, tranquilícese- dijo dulcemente Marina.  
  
-Vamos Anji, anímate, de todos modos ya casi es el Festival de Música Kangensai.- Le dice a Anji, liego se voltea hacia Len Y le dice guiñándole un ojo- Se supone que iba a ser una sorpresa, pero parece que es muy difícil el evitar decirle a los demás.- Termino diciendo el señor Nihei, mientras soltaba un pequeña carcajada.  
  
Marina y Minako: O.O  
  
-Es eso cierto?- pregunto la joven chica de cabello rizado, al señor Murata.  
  
-Claro, mi niña! Así que, sorpresa!  
  
Marina se había levantado de su asiento y estaba apunto de soltar un grito de felicidad cuando...  
  
-Pero, señor Nihei se supone que el festival se realiza únicamente en Hiroshima.  
  
Marina se volvió a sentar, lo único que hizo fue mirar a Nihei con una expresión de intriga total. Entonces esta dijo:  
  
-Entonces cual es la gracia?  
  
-Bueno, Marina, Minako, es punto es que yo mande una carta al gobierno para que se nos fuera otorgado la oportunidad de poder realizar también el festival. Como respuesta me dijeron que seremos nosotros quienes lo deben organizar, ya que fue petición mía. Díganme que les parece, me ayudaran?  
  
-Si!!! – respondieron las dos en son de unísono.  
  
-Si quieres puedes ayudarnos, muchacho- le dijo Nihei a Len con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
De repente todos los presentes en la habitaciones le quedaron viendo, haber cual seria su respuesta. Minako estaba sonriente, Anji tenia su rostro igual de frió como al principio, pero se le podía ver una pequeña diferencia. Esta ves a Anji se le podía notar una especie de brillo especial en sus ojos, mientras que Marina se le quedo mirando con su ceja izquierda levemente levantada. Por último el señor Nihei simplemente se mostraba muy contento y con cara de: "Di que si, di que si!"  
  
-Buuuuueeno...yo...ehh  
  
-Si?- dijo Minako  
  
-Estaré muy ocupado- finalmente pudo formular, el chino  
  
-De veras! Que tanto tienes que hacer?-pregunto Minako  
  
-Es cierto! Si estamos en Julio y todos los colegios ya cerraron.- Marina se detuvo un momento mientras le dirigía una mirada de sospecha y luego dijo- Ya sé! Lo que pasa es que te fue tan mal en tus estudios que tienes que recibir clases de verano, verdad!?  
  
-Eso es mentira! Yo soy muy inteligente, además estudio en uno de los mejores colegios del mundo. Mejor dicho el mejor del...  
  
Pero fue interrumpido por la risa de Marina, quien además ni le estaba prestando atención. Len se había puesto tan enojado, por el colerón de que no le estuvieran prestando atención que se levanto de la mesa y se dirijo a Marina que ya se estaba poniendo roja de reírse tanto y entonces...  
  
-CALLATE!!!!!- Trago mucho aire y luego le exhaló cerrando los ojos, luego los abrió y dijo- Yo recibo de los mejores estudios que pueden haber, además termine los de este año mucho antes que mis otros compañeros.  
  
-O.O- Marina solo se le quedo viéndolo- Tranquilo, solo era broma.  
  
-En fin, esto del festival se ve muy interesante y...- el pelimora se detuvo  
  
Pensamiento de Len =Ahora que les digo. De todos modos ese tal Anji lo veo muy sospechoso, me da muy mala espina.=  
  
- Y???????!- Dijeron las dos chicas, junto con Nihei.  
  
- Ya tengo planes, son asuntos familiares muy importantes. Así que me despido.-Ya estaba abriendo la fusuma...  
  
(Teela: Corte! Disculpen que los interrumpa, pero es para aclararles lo que es una fusuma. Fusuma es como se le llama a las puertas correderas. Estas puertas están hechas de madera y papel duro. Ahora si, sigamos.)  
  
...cuando de repente solo voltea su rostro y fija su mirada en Marina- Tú, ya veras. Por haberte burlado de mi, te arrepentirás. Ya lo veras.- Se marcho, mientras que los demás se quedaron atónitos. Sin palabras.  
  
Nihei-   
  
Minako- o.O  
  
Anji- -.-  
  
Marina- Que!? Solo se lo esta tomando con mucha seriedad, debería calmarse más.- Se voltio para ver la fusuma y- Será mejor que lo acompañe.  
  
Len ya iba por la mitad del pasillo, el estaba muy tranquilo, estaba planeando su venganza contra la chica de rizos color café. Claro sin darse cuenta de que Marina le seguía los pasos detenidamente. Cuando ya se iban acercando a la entrada (donde habían dejado los zapatos), de repente, Marina puso su mano sobre el hombro derecho de Len. Haciendo que este de asustara un poco mientras que levemente levantaba los hombros de un brinco.  
  
-Que es lo que pasa contigo! Acaso te gusta andar asustando a la gente que te encuentras por ahí?- le dijo Len medio enfadado.  
  
Marina doblo la cabeza un poco hacia la derecha y le respondió- Era solo para decirte que habías olvidado esto- Le entrego un pequeño amuleto.  
  
- Eh, gracias. Adiós.  
  
Len ya se encontraba caminando a unos pocos metros de distancia cuando de la nada Minako se le acerco corriendo. Minako, a pesar de que era muy respetada por las personas, en realidad era aun muy joven. A pesar de ello, Len también tenia le sensación de que lo mejor seria entregarle el mismo trato. Así que cuando ella se le acerco el le hablo con mucho respeto.  
  
- Disculpa, es que me preguntaba, bueno...Es que yo opino que seria muy buena idea si te ofreces para ayudarnos. Es decir, estoy muy segura que la pasaras muy bien. – le dijo Minako un poco esperanzada de que le diera una respuesta afirmativa.  
  
- Ya les dije que estaré muy ocupado  
  
-Vamos! Te agradara, además estas de vacaciones. Sera divertido  
  
- Mmmmm- respondió, medio desesperado.  
  
-Bueno, como quieras. Aun así, piénsalo.- y la joven se marcho.  
  
- Esta gente es muy insistente- se dijo el Tao a si mismo.  
  
Len se volteo y siguió caminando, con rumbo a la pensión Asakura.  
  
Mientras tanto: Horo Horo esta...  
  
-Bueno aquí estoy, a ver que tal me va con los bolos- Se dijo a si mismo mientras entraba al edificio de con el nombre: "Ciudad de los Bolos"  
  
Horo Horo se acerca a la "caja", para pedir sus zapatos.  
  
-Que se te ofrece, guapo- Le dijo la cajera, como si le estuviera hablado con la nariz tapada.  
  
-Me gustaría un par de zapatos para una hora de juego  
  
La cajera le tomo la medida de su pie y luego se introdujo entre las hileras de estantes de zapatos para los bolos, buscando unos que pudiera usar Horo Horo.  
  
Mientras que Horo Horo buscaba en su billetera el dinero se dijo a si mismo- Ay! Que mala suerte, se me olvido que Pilika me cogió la plata que tenia para el taxi.  
  
-Deja de preocuparte, yo tengo un lugar mega exclusivo de bolos- Le dijo Ryu al oído.  
  
-Ryu!  
  
-Ven acompáñame- y así se lo llevó.  
  
La cejera regresó- Ahora, adonde se fue?  
  
Notas de la Autora --------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Crista: Bueno ya terminamos con este capitulo.  
  
Teela: Por fin, que dicha.  
  
Crista: Que lastima que te tomas casi un año completo para terminarlo.  
  
Teela: Bueno al menos ya lo tengo terminado, y lo mejor es que tengo nuevas ideas para el siguiente.  
  
Crista: Bueno, hoy, la venida de los invitados ha sido cancelada.  
  
Teela: Así es, además como que mi correo se vació. LA buena noticia es que ya estoy haciendo dibujos de los personajes que invente.  
  
Crista: Anji, Nihei, Minako y Marina.  
  
Teela: También deberán prepararse por que me llego algo inesperado, así que prepárense. 


	7. Boliche y Chicas

Teela: Hola! Como han estado?  
  
Crista: Yo muy bien!  
  
Teela: Le preguntaba a los lectores. ¬¬  
  
Crista: Me da igual. ;p  
  
Teela: En fin, aquí esta el 7 capitulo.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Ryu!  
  
-Ven acompáñame- y así se lo llevó.  
  
La cejera regresó- Ahora, adonde se fue?  
  
-Miranda! Aquí hay otro cliente, apresúrate!- menciono la voz de un hombre desde el otro lado del edificio.  
  
-A la orden, jefe- y se marcho para atender a sus demás clientes.  
  
Por otra parte Horo Horo se encontraba afuera, con sus ropas muy sucias. La causa de este desastre era Ryu, ya que para sacarlo de los bolos lo hizo arrastrado. Como Horo Horo se revolcaba mucho para poder escapar de Ryu, termino con la ropa envuelta en polvo y algunas partes rotas. En cambio Ryu lucia "mejor" que nunca, con su traje blanco muy limpio y su tan original a la Elvis.  
  
-OYE!!! Que te pasa!- le grito el norteño a Ryu en el oído.  
  
-Primero, que todo será mejor que seas mas educado con tus mayores.- le dijo el copionetas de Elvis con el entrecejo fruncido.  
  
-Claro! Como si estuviera tan loco como para ser educado contigo.  
  
-Entonces anda y gasta tu dinero, yo disfrutare de una partida de bolos gratis.- ya se iba a montar en la moto cuando el peliazulado rompió el silencio.  
  
-O.O Espera!  
  
-Ahora que quieres.  
  
-Que fue lo que acabas de decir?  
  
Un poco extrañado Ryu le contesto- Pues ira a jugar bolos- y luego entendiendo la jugada- claro que gratis.  
  
-O.O Gratis! Dime donde?  
  
-Ha ha. Crees que te lo voy a decir ahora? Después de cómo me trataste.  
  
-Vamos Ryu! Eso te lo merecías, mira como dejaste mi ropa.  
  
-¬¬ Bueno. =Rayos!=  
  
- Así que, me llevas?  
  
-Si.  
  
Mientras Horo Horo se montaba en la motocicleta y hacia un esfuerzo por no caerse vio algo que brillaba en piso. Cuando estaba apunto de agarrarlo, de un momento a otro el motor de la moto dio un feroz rugido. Efectivamente Ryu había arrancado la moto. Fue tan solo una fracción de segundo que Horo Horo pudo notar que lo que brillaba era una tarjeta que tenia la foto de alguien, pero no logro saber de quien era la foto. Luego de esto se percató de que la moto había arrancado y el todavía se encontraba inclinado hacia un lado. Pegándose un gran susto, rápidamente se incorporo para estar en una posición mas segura.  
  
-ACASO TE VOLVISTE LOCO O QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Grito a todo pulmón el joven del norte.  
  
-Tu si que molestas. Ahora cual es tu problema.  
  
-QUE CUAL ES MI PROBLEMA? EN ESE CASO TE LO DIRE. CASI ME MATAS CON ESTA BENDITA MOTOCICLETA. CUANDO ARRANCASTE EL MOTOR YO TODAVÍA ME ESTABA ACOMODANDO Y SI ME HUBIERA CAIDO, PROBABLEMENTE HUBIESE TERMINADO EN EL HOSPITAL. ESE ES MI PROBLEMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- .. Eh... Disculpa- le respondió muy apenado por haberse olvidado de la seguridad de los pasajeros.- Será mejor que te pongas esto- Terminó diciendo, mientras le entregaba un caso que saco de quien sabe donde.  
  
-Grrr...Gracias!- le respondió de muy mala gana el ainu.  
  
-Oye Horo Horo.  
  
-Si?  
  
-Verdad que esto es mega genial.  
  
-A que te refieres?  
  
-Que no lo sientes?  
  
-Sentir que cosa- le dijo Horo muy intrigado.  
  
-Sentir que eres libre.  
  
-Si, tienes mucha razón. Esto es verdaderamente genial, es mi primera vez en una motocicleta.  
  
-De verdad?! Entonces celebrémoslo. Que te parece si cantamos una mega cancioncita?!  
  
-Cantar! Como que?  
  
-Esto:  
  
Ryu se aclaró la garganta, mientras hacia unos ruidos muy extraños. Y finalmente comenzó a cantar:  
  
-Parece que va a llover!  
  
Ay mama me estoy mojando!  
  
Yupiiii!  
  
-Espera, esa es horrible!-le reclamo un ainu muy furioso.  
  
-Entonces que te parece esta:  
  
Los pollitos dicen pio-pio-pio  
  
Cuando tienen hambre  
  
Cuando tienen frío  
  
La gallina busca el maíz y el trigo  
  
Les pres...  
  
Pero Ryu es interrumpido por Horo Horo- Como se te ocurre cantar eso, será mejor que te modernices!-  
  
-Entonces cantemos:  
  
Este amor apasionado  
  
Anda todo alborotado  
  
Por volver.  
  
Voy camino a la locura  
  
= Y yo también = Pensamiento de Horo.  
  
Y aunque todo me tortura  
  
= Tu más a mi. Lo tengo que aguantar por jugar bolos? = Horo  
  
Se querer  
  
Nos dejamos hace tiempo  
  
= Y por desgracia te encontré = Horo  
  
Pero me llego el momento  
  
De perder.  
  
= Ya perdiste hace rato, además cantas muy feo. Espero llegar pronto a ese lugar que dice Ryu = Horo  
  
Tu tenias mucha razón.  
  
=Y si que la tengo = Horo  
  
De repente al cruzar una esquina, Horo Horo pudo un viejo edificio que parecía estar a punto de derrumbarse. Las paredes estaban despintadas y a causa de las lluvias de le había podrido algunos de los marcos de las ventanas. A pesar de todos sus defectos aun podía mantener el viejo letrero que indica lo había sido una vez. Un salón de bolos.  
  
Le hago cas...  
  
- Es aquí!?- pregunto Horo Horo de un solo grito.  
  
-Si este es, ven pasa adelante.  
  
Una vez dentro de la vieja construcción todo se veía nuevo y limpio. Las paredes estaban pintadas y bien cuidadas. Se habían colocado algunos muebles de sala, en una esquina se encontraba una especia de mini cocina y en una de las paredes se podían ver unos cuantos carteles de muchachas en traje de baño. Definitivamente esta construcción se había remodelado por dentro para ser la guarida de los amigos de Ryu. A la vez al otro lado de la estancia se podían ver un montón de bolas de boliche, las cuales estaban bien pulidas y cuidadas.  
  
Con mucho orgullo Ryu dijo- Muy bien esta es mi guarida y de mis amigos también, que te parece.  
  
-La han arreglado muy bien- le contesto el norteño mientras se imaginaba a Ryu con un mantel de color rosado con flores, mientras limpiaba el piso y hacia bocadillos para sus amigos. Como le pareció muy gracioso, le fue imposible retener una pequeña risita.  
  
-Que te parece gracioso?- Le pregunto Ryu muy intrigado.  
  
-Nada, nada estoy perfectamente bien.  
  
-Como quieras. Que te parece si hacemos un pequeño partido de boliche- le pregunto con una mirada picara.  
  
-Hecho.  
  
-Eso si, el que gana puede preguntarle lo que sea al otro. Que tal?  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo.- le respondió Horo Horo mientras pensaba en que preguntarle. = Te gusta Lyzerg? Esa es muy obvia, mejor otra pregunta. Eres gey? Es igual que la anterior. Mmmmmm...que le pregunto. =  
  
Fue así como emperezó el tan esperado juego de boliche que Horo Horo quería. Para el ainu poder jugar contra alguien es de las mejores formas de entretenerse. Al principio le era muy difícil a Horo Horo lograr derribar los pinos, hasta que ya por hay de su 6to turno le fue agarrando el gusto al juego. Ryu le iba ganando por muchos más puntos, pero eso no le importaba. Horo Horo se estaba divirtiendo tanto que lo único que le interesaba era botar todos los pinos de una sola chuza.  
  
Después de un largo rato de juego, ambos jugadores estaban empatados. Además es un hecho que ninguno de los dos esta dispuesto a rendirse, tanto Horo Horo como Ryu quieren ver que su rival caiga ante su gran victoria. Pero quien saldrá ganando?  
  
Decidieron que lo mejor será usar los pinos de la muerte, un termino que Ryu les puso por lo difícil que puede resultar la jugada. Esto consiste en que a ambos extremos de la "cancha" ( Teela: pongámoslo así porque no se como se llama.) de debe de poner un pino, cada uno colocado paralelamente al otro. El reto aquí es derribar ambos en un turno y mejor aun en el primer turno. Si ambos jugadores lo logran se repite la jugada. Así que para ver quien va primero se decidió mediante "Piedra, papel y tijera". Horo saco tijeras, mientras que Ryu se decidió por papel. Como Ryu perdió le toca a el hacerlo primero.  
  
Ryu se prepara para lanzar la bola. Primero la inspecciona con cuidado, luego se pone en posición y... sush! Sale la bola disparada. Se tuerce un poquito hacia la derecha. Cada ves se acerca más y más al pino de la derecha, parece que se va a salir del camino. Entonces, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la bola derriba el pino de la derecha. El pino se va deslizando lentamente hacia el pino de la izquierda, hasta que crak, el otro pino fue derribado. Esto le da un punto a Ryu, que lo pone en la delantera.  
  
Ahora es el turno de Horo Horo, quien se encuentra muy tenso. Horo Horo sabe que si pierde tendrá que responder cualquier pregunta que Ryu le haga. Así que con mucho cuidado selecciona la bola que va a utilizar. Desliza sus dedos con delicadeza entre los huecos de la bola, practica unos cuantos tiros. Como ya se siente más a gusto con la bola, se acerca al carril por el cual va a hacer su lanzamiento, respira profundamente y dispara la bola de boliche. La bola se encuentra a 3 metros de distancia del pino izquierdo. Ahora esta a medio metro y logra derribarlo. La bola se hunde por el hueco, mientras el pino va girando sobre su eje hacia el pino de la derecha. El pino que se encontraba a la izquierda le faltaban unos cuantos centímetros para hacer contacto con el pino de la derecha, fue entonces cuando...  
  
Por otra parte:  
  
Len se encontraba camino hacia la pensión Asakura. Este iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que sin darse cuenta choco con Yoh. Este incidente hizo que Yoh regara todas la compras que había hecho. (Teela: Adivinen para quien.)  
  
-La compras de Anna! Me va a matar!-prorrumpió en gritos el chico de cabello castaño.  
  
-Deberías tener mas cuidado por donde caminas- le contesto el chino.  
  
-Tienes razón, parece que tendré que volver a comprar los huevos, la harina, los tomates, la leche, etc.  
  
-Porque siempre dejas que Anna te maltrate?  
  
-Eh? Ji ji ji ji- con mucha tranquilidad y siempre sonriente le dijo- Bueno, Anna es mi prometida y es mi deber cuidarla.  
  
-Acaso ir de compras es protegerla? --;  
  
- ; Es que...Bueno, tu sabes, si se lo niego me aumenta mis entrenamientos.  
  
- Mmmm  
  
-Por cierto Len, tu en que andabas hoy?  
  
-Nada, como siempre-le dijo de un soplido.  
  
- Es eso verdad? Por que te veo un poco alterado.  
  
-Es la pura verdad, tan cristalino como el agua.  
  
Yoh dudo por un momento pero luego dijo- Si esa es la verdad, esta bien.- Luego se quedo pensando = Ahora que se me acaban de arruinar algunas de las compras, tendré que volver al supermercado así que = -Len, me prestarías dinero, para comprar lo que me falta?  
  
-Consíguete tu propia plata, la mía se queda conmigo.  
  
Yoh suspiro- Bueno, muchas gracias- Se marcho.  
  
Pensamiento de Len = Que será lo que le pasa a esa Anna, solo le gusta darle ordenes a los demás. Pobre Yoh, va a tener una vida muy dura. Esa Marina me da muy mala espina, hay algo en ella que me llama la atención. Sea lo que sea se ve desastroso. Un, momento tengo que hallar la manera de vengarme de ella. Creo que tengo el plan perfecto. Espero que nadie me lo estropee. Bahh! Quien se ira a dar cuenta. =  
  
Regresando con Ryu y Horo Horo:  
  
-Perdí! Rayos!  
  
-Ahora tendrás que contestar la pregunta que yo quiera.  
  
Un poco nerviosos Horo Horo le respondió- Muy bien, un trato es un trato. Adelante, pregúntame.  
  
-Antes, mejor nos sentamos en los sillones.  
  
Ambos se acercaron a los sillones, claro cada quien con refresquito. Ryu se acomodo en el sofá granda. Por otra parte, Horo Horo se sentó en un silloncito pequeño pero muy cómodo.  
  
-Bueno, cual es tu pregunta- dijo de mala gana el norteño.  
  
-Con quien te gustaría hacer el amor por primera ves?  
  
Como Horo Horo estaba a tomando de su gaseosa, al escuchar la pregunta lo que hizo fue escupir todo lo que había tomado. Como resultado, Ryu termino empapado.  
  
-O.O Oye! Mira lo que le hiciste a mi camisa! !  
  
-A ti que te pasa haciéndome ese tipo de preguntas. Eres un obsceno!  
  
-Entonces tomate las cosas con calma, de ese modo evitarías empapar a las personas en babas!-Termino diciendo Ryu, mientras se encerraba en el baño de hombres.  
  
5 minutos después  
  
-Bueno ya estoy listo- dijo Ryu mientras salía del baño con una ropa completamente distinta a la que usa usualmente.  
  
Ahora, Ryu llevaba puesto en pantalón largo de color verde oscuro, una camiseta anaranjada y encima de uno del hombro izquierdo llevaba un suéter del color del pantalón.  
  
-Ya me di cuenta- le contesto el ainu de muy malagana.  
  
-Ahora si, dime tu respuesta.  
  
-Tu crees que te voy a responder semejante vulgaridad.  
  
-Que hay del trato.  
  
-Hazme otra pregunta, que sea mas decente.  
  
-Esta bien.-dijo un poco desilusionado- Te has besado con alguien?  
  
-Ehh... Nunca.  
  
-En serio.  
  
-Si, como ya me hiciste la pregunta me voy.  
  
-Espera. – Le dijo Ryu mientras lo sujetaba de la manga.  
  
-Ahora que quieres?!  
  
-Solo quiero charlar acerca de chicas.  
  
-Que, a ti si te han besado?-le dijo Horo Horo malhumorado.  
  
-No, pero si me he enamorado de varias chicas.  
  
-Hasta de un chico.  
  
Medio sonrojado Ryu le dijo- eso ya es otra cosa.  
  
-Ha ha ha! Lo sabia, así que te gusta Lyzerg.  
  
-Mejor cállate.-Tomando aire en son de paciencia- Has estado enamorado?  
  
-Yo?! =Bueno, a quien mas la estaría haciendo la pregunta.= Es que, las chicas que he conocido, muchas han sido muy bonitas y todo.- se sonrojo un poco- Pero una de la cual sintiera que estoy enamorado, pues no. Me gustaría mucho tener una novia.  
  
-Así que si te sientes atraído hacia las mujeres. Que opinas de doña Anna?  
  
-Anna es una bruja. Yo jamás me casaría con alguien como ella. Yo preferiría a una chica con quien yo pueda divertirme y pasar buenos ratos. También que tenga un corazón noble. Siempre me pregunto como es que Yoh puede soportar a esa bruja  
  
-Será mejor que tengas mas respeto por doña Anna. Además ella es la mejor sacerdotisa que he visto.- Luego rápidamente le pregunto un poco sonrojado- Que tal Tamao?  
  
-Ella es muy buena y amable con todos y también es bonita, pero mi tipo de chica es otro.  
  
Ryu se volteo para ver los carteles con las fotos de chicas en traje de baño- A mi también me gustaría tener una novia. Siempre me pongo a la moda, me peino bien y aun así sigo sin una chica.  
  
Pensamiento de Horo = Con que andas a la moda. Te verías muy bien en los anos 70 pero ahora estas muy perdido. Ryu es muy entrometido en la vida de los demás. =  
  
-Tengo otros asuntos que atender, adiós.  
  
-Un momento Horo Horo.- Dijo señalando a los cartelones- Cuando quieras te regalo uno de esos.  
  
-Ehh, claro. Adiós.- Se marcho hacia la ciudad.  
  
-Kuluro  
  
-Escuchaste todo lo que hablamos verdad.  
  
-Hai, kolori ku kulor.  
  
-Tranquilo, estoy bien. De todos modos esos cartelones son para perdedores. De todos modos, ahora vamos a la Arcadia.  
  
-Kuri Koloroni!  
  
Ya llegaron a la Arcadia. Este lugar estaba completamente modernizado, todo en su interior era de ultima tecnología. Los juegos de video eran muy modernos y había juegos de todo tipo, de combate, carreras, aventura, etc. Además, para el mayor entretenimiento de los jugadores había música.  
  
-Kolori kororne.  
  
-Eh? Esta bien, yo me quedare aquí.- le contesto su amo muy contento.  
  
Así que Horo Horo, fue a comprar una tarjeta especial para poder utilizar todos los juegos. Una vez a dentro quedo muy asombrado. Había mucha gente, niños pequeños, adultos, adolescentes y padres junto con sus hijos. Mas que cualquier otro cosa lo que dominaba eran los adolescentes.  
  
Música de fondo de la arcadia: Bring Me To Life, de EvaneScence(Fallen)  
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
leading you down into my core  
  
where i've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
until you find it there and lead it back home wake me up inside  
  
wake me up inside  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
. . .  
  
Notas de la Autora...............................................................................  
  
Teela: Este capitulo si que salió largo. Y disculpen que me haya atrasado.  
  
Crista: Es que hubieron algunos problemas.  
  
Teela: Así es.  
  
Crista: Todavía esperamos sus reviews.  
  
Teela: Y si quieren mandarle un mensaje a un personaje, con gusto lo haré.  
  
Crista: En realidad lo unico que quiere son reviews.  
  
Teela: Esta Bien, estoy desesperada. Siento que nadie lee mi fic. Así que denme opiniones. 


	8. El encuentro y algo vergonzoso

Teela: Bueno aquí estoy, apresurandomepara llegar a la parte emocionante.  
  
Crista: Ella va a hacer lo posible por acortar la historia.  
  
Teela: Es cierto explico mucho, mas de la cuenta.  
  
Crista: Bueno, sigamos.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Así que Horo Horo, fue a comprar una tarjeta especial para poder utilizar todos los juegos. Una vez a dentro quedo muy asombrado. Había mucha gente, niños pequeños, adultos, adolescentes y padres junto con sus hijos. Mas que cualquier otro cosa lo que dominaba eran los adolescentes.  
  
Música de fondo de la arcadia: Bring Me To Life, de EvaneScence (Fallen)  
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
leading you down into my core  
  
where i've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
until you find it there and lead it back home wake me up inside  
  
wake me up inside  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
Fue entonces cuando la vio, tenia el cabello agarrado de unos palillos chinos color blanco, llevaba un pantalón blanco con unos diseños de triángulos anaranjados en la parte de abajo. La blusa que tenia puesta tenia una manga larga, mientras que la otra era ¾ , además parecía que tenia una de tirantes por debajo; la blusa era corta, así que se la veía el ombligo. (Teela: hay una imagen de Marina en mi comunidad.) El cabello de la chica era largo y rizado, color café, al igual que sus ojos. Su piel era un poquito (muy poco, de veras) morena.  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
before i come undone  
  
save me from the nothing i've become  
  
Horo Horo quedo muy sorprendido, ni un rastro de duda había en sus pensamientos. Tenia que saber el nombre de la chica, conocerla, saber mas sobre los que esconde. Definitivamente ella era la chica de su sueño, la única diferencia eran sus ojos, los de la chica de su sueno eran violetas, pero aun así estaba seguro que era ella. Así que Horo Horo se acerco para verla mejor, cuando otro muchacho se la acerco. Efectivamente el chico se percato de que Horo Horo estaba observando la chica de cabello rizado.  
  
-Que te parece?- le pregunto el muchacho.  
  
-A que te refieres?- le contesto Horo  
  
-Ella es genial! Es muy buena en el juego de baile, hockey, peleas y carreras. Lo mejor de todo son las competencias de baile, deberías verla. Barre con cualquiera. Definitivamente es la mejor de todos.  
  
-En serio! Asi que debes ser uno de sus amigos y ...  
  
Pero fue interrumpido por el chico que le dijo- Mira! Va a bailar!  
  
Fue asi como de un momento a otro la chica estaba rodeada de jóvenes y muchachas, muy ansiosos de verla bailar y ganarle al juego. Todos murmuraban toda clase de cosas como: "Algún día la venceré, ya veras Toki", le decía una chica a su amiga, "Es muy linda" comentaba un chico de ojos verdes (Teela: Lyzerg sigue en Londres), "Ya la quiero ver!" comentaba un grupo de amigas.  
  
-Hey! Lo harás sola?- pregunto el chico que estaba junto a Horo Horo.  
  
La chica se volteo para ver al chico y dijo- Eso parece, pero será muy divertido!- notando al nuevo chico de pelo azul (Horo Horo), le miro y le dijo con una sonrisa- Eres nuevo por aqui?  
  
Ahora que la chica había fijado la mirada en Horo Horo, el antes mencionado se puso mas nervioso. Era evidente que ahora que podía verla de frente estaba completamente seguro de que era ella la de su sueño. El rostro de la chica era muy expresivo y a la vez tranquilo.  
  
Pensamiento de Horo Horo = Definitivamente es ella, tiene que ser. Me da igual que sus ojos sean café. Me siento mas alivido de saber quien es. De todos modos se ve como una chica muy activa, pero tranquila. Al parecer es una persona muy agradable.  
  
now that i know what i'm without  
  
you can't just leave me  
  
Reaccionando le respondió- Siempre me ha llamado la atención este lugar, así que vine para divertirme un rato.  
  
- Que bien, si quieres puedo mostrarte el lugar, te parece?  
  
-Claro, me encantaría- dijo tranquilamente = Esta sera mi oportunidad de conocerla mejor =  
  
-Que bien! Quieres retarme?  
  
- Me gustaría verte, me han dicho que eres muy buena.  
  
-Como quiera- la chica se volteo y selecciono el nivel y para sorpresa de los demás comenzó a bailar la música que estaba de fondo en la Arcadia.  
  
now that i know what i'm without  
  
you can't just leave me  
  
breathe into me and make me real  
  
La chica se movía con mucha agilidad, flexibilidad y lo mejor de todo se movía con mucho estilo. Los espectadores la victoreaban y la animaban. La chica jamás perdía uno de los pasos, por más rápido que tuviera que hacerlo. Todo su cuerpo se movía con mucha gracia, dejando a Horo Horo boquiabierto. La chica estaba bailando jazz, cosa que el peliazulado jamás había visto en vivo. Aunque era algo muy inusual de ver, para él, le pareció fascinante y asombroso. De repente se sintió atraído por la chica, como cuando una vez conoció a una de las amigas de Pilika.  
  
bring me to life  
  
Pensamiento de Horo = Me siento raro, será posible puede ser posible, si la acabo de conocer. Aunque esto es raro, de todos modos rara vez me siento así. Acaso será que me atrae esta chica.  
  
wake me up inside  
  
wake me up inside  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
before i come undone  
  
save me from the nothing i've become  
  
bring me to life  
  
-Me gustaría saber su nombre- se le escapó de sus pensamientos.  
  
frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
-Que cual es su nombre?- le dijo el chico que estaba a su lado, con sarcasmo- Ella es la mas conocida de la Arcadia. Marina es su nombre, curioso verdad.  
  
-Marina? Pero ese es un nombre extranjero. Sabes de donde es?  
  
-Muchos han intentado averiguarlo, pero siempre dice "Quien sabe". Ella puede ser un poco rara, pero al final lo único que averiguamos es que le encantan los festivales. – el chico se volteo para seguir viendo el baile  
  
all this time i can't believe i couldn't see  
  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
i've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
got to open my eyes to everything  
  
=Sea lo que sea averiguare todo lo posible sobre ti. Quiero saber porque soñé contigo. Me pregunto que serás para mi.=  
  
De repente el Aritmometrico empezó a vibrar, alarmado, Horo Horo se subió la manga para ver lo que sucedía. Apenas le puso un ojo encima al artefacto, este dejó de vibrar. Horo Horo luego vio que el gas o liquido plateado, fuera lo que fuera, se tornó de color violeta, mientras que se le dibujaban pequeños remolinos. Entre la espesura pudo distinguir unos cuantos números que cambiaban rápidamente de lugar y cantidad. Hasta que se vieron dos números 1 y 4, los cuales se juntaros para formar el numero catorce.  
  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
don't let me die here  
  
there must be something more  
  
bring me to life  
  
Apenas la música termino, todos los observadores prorrumpieron en aplausos y silbidos. El bailes fue espectacular. Un triunfo completo. Al notar esto Horo Horo se volteo para aplaudir. Cuando volteo a ver el artefacto el numero había desparecido y había regresado a la normalidad. Fue entonces cuando sintió que alguien se le acercaba.  
  
-Te vas a quedar ahí o que?- le pregunto Marina.  
  
- De que hablas- le respondió.  
  
-Te voy a mostrar el lugar, recuerdas?  
  
-Oh! Claro!- le contesto muy contento.  
  
Mientras los dos jóvenes se marchaban, los que estaban de espectadores quedaron atónitos. Algunos decían cosas como, "Son novios?", "Que suertudo!", "Espero que pueda averiguar mas sobre ella". De esta manera se hizo un mar de comentarios respecto a la nueva pareja.  
  
1 hora después  
  
-Bueno ya te mostré todo el lugar.  
  
-Es fascinante, me encanto el área de deportes.  
  
-Me sorprendiste mucho con el juego de 'snowboard', eres muy bueno.  
  
-No es nada. En casa practico mucho- le decía Horo Horo muy entusiasmado. Definitivamente habían gozado mucho y se llevaban muy bien.  
  
-Que presumido eres.-le decía Marina mientras se reía- Me gustaría verte algún día montar en la tuya.  
  
-Claro, cuando sea invierno, te aviso te muestro lo que puedo hacer = Te lo demostraría ahora, con algunas de mus técnicas de batalla, pero al parecer eres una chica normal =  
  
-De verdad! Gracias!- de repente la chica se volteo para ver el reloj del edificio.  
  
-Pasa algo?-le pregunto Horo Horo muy intrigado.  
  
-Son las 6:30, será mejor que me vaya.  
  
-Yo también.  
  
-Ya se! Que te parece si caminamos juntos, así podremos seguir hablando.- Sin esperar contestación, la chica de ojos café se lo llevo para afuera.  
  
La atardecer ya estaba pintando el cielo de bellos colores y algunas de las estrellas se podían contemplar en el Este. Aun así como era verano el frió era casi inexistente. Mientras los dos jóvenes caminaban, se entretenían mucho hablando de cosas. Como estaban mas interesados en la conversación se olvidaron hacia donde iban, fu entonces cuando Horo Horo se tropezó contra una roca, que Marina se percato que ya era muy tarde.  
  
-Por Dios! Ya se puede ver la luna en lo alto.  
  
-Tienes razón, pero donde estamos.-le decía desde el suelo el ainu.  
  
-Antes que todo te voy a levantar- le decía alargándole la mano para que se incorporara.  
  
- Yo puedo solo- le dijo Horo Horo, pero cuando ya estaba a mitad de camino, de levantarse, se resbaló. De inmediato Marina lo agarro de la manga para evitar que golpeara con el piso, pero desafortunadamente, uno de los pie de Horo Horo la hizo tropezar. Haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo, Marina encima de Horo y además con las piernas un poco enredadas. Horo Horo se había sonrojado mucho, podía sentir el latir del corazón de la chica, el cual latía con rapidez y mas aun, se sentía muy acalorado. Marina, por su parte, estaba muy sonrojada, jamás había estado tan cerca de un chico, ella podía sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Horo Horo, además de su respiración, la cual era agitada.  
  
Así paso un rato de silencio hasta que Marina lo rompió diciendo:  
  
- OO Ay! Lo siento mucho.- le decía al norteño mientras se incorporaba, pero sus piernas estaban trenzadas con las de Horo Horo así que lo único que pudo hacer fue levantar su parte superior de encima de Horo Horo- Horo Horo, podrías ayudarme, moviendo tus piernas un poco?  
  
(Nota: sus rostros estaban muy de cerca)  
  
- -Claro, claro. = Ahora que le veo tan de cerca, me parece hermosa. Me gustaría ...=  
  
-Horo Horo!- le grito marina mientras ella hacia el mejor esfuerzo para soltarse.  
  
Esto hizo que Horo Horo reaccionara, haciendo que el moviera sus piernas, para poder desengancharlas de las de Marina. Una vez separados, cada uno sentado en el suelo. Así pasaron un incomodo momento de silencio.  
  
Cogiendo mucho valor y tratando de ocultar su mejillas Marina dijo- Estas ... Bien? Te golpeaste muy duro con esa piedra?  
  
Muy sorprendido, Horo Horo le siguió el juego- Eh. Si me encuentro muy bien, gracias.- a pesar de que ambos continuaban respirando agitadamente.  
  
-Mejor nos vamos.- le dijo la chica sin mirarlo.  
  
Como Horo Horo se volteo para ver a su alrededor, mientras que se incorporaba, noto algo que lo alarmo un poquito. Se fijo en la ruta que iban caminando, en la vegetación a su alrededor. Definitivamente este es el camino que lleva a la pensión Asakura. Sin querer el se había traído a Marina hacia su estancia. En la mente de Horo Horo revoloteaban un montón de suposiciones, sentimientos y preguntas. La principal pregunta era: "Por que la he traído hacia la pensión, si ni siquiera sabia hacia donde íbamos y estoy seguro que ella tampoco sabia, por que? En ese momento fue cuando sintió mucho frió en su muñeca muy. Levantándose la manga de su chaleco se percato de que el Aritmometrico había vuelto a cambiar de color, esta vez la espesura era de color verde esmeralda. De un momento a otro, aparecieron un montón de números, como en la Arcadia.  
  
-Sucede algo?  
  
Percatándose de que estaba a poca distancia de la casa le contestó –Todo esta bien, nada de que preocuparse. Ven conmigo, ya se donde estamos...  
  
-Ya me había dado cuenta.¬-¬ Ya llevo bastante tiempo en este lugar como para perderme. Además yo nunca te pregunte en donde estábamos.- termino diciendo la joven, con un aire de triunfo.  
  
Medio apenado pro lo dicho Horo Horo le respondió con una cara de 'Si, lo que tu digas' y antes de que el le pudiera dar una respuesta Marina ya había hablado.  
  
-Bueno, nos vamos a quedar aquí toda la noche o que? Dime por donde es tu casa.  
  
-Esta en esta dirección, pero en realidad me estoy hospedando ahí.- le decía, a la vez que iban caminando.  
  
-De verdad! De quien es la casa?  
  
-De uno de mis amigos, pero su prometida siempre le anda mandando, así que ella se apodero de la casa.- le comentaba, a la vez que su rostro adoptaba una expresión de asco.  
  
-Entonces de donde eres?- le pregunto muy intrigada.  
  
-Yo provengo de Hokkaido, al norte de Japón.  
  
-Con razón traes una ropa muy distinta a la que usan los jóvenes de por acá. Aun así me agrada tu estilo, pero que no te da mucho calor con ese sweater? Es decir estamos en pleno verano. Yo apenas aguanto el calor que hace durante el día.  
  
-Bueno ya me acostumbré, aunque de vez en cuando el calor es insoportable. De todos modos en Hokkaido esta mucho más fresco durante esta época del año.  
  
-Ya veo. Dime sabes tocar algún instrumento?  
  
-Yo?! Bueno... cuando estaba muy chico me enseñaron a usar un instrumento de viento muy antiguo de la zona del norte, pero hace mucho que se me olvido como se debía usar correctamente. Por que lo preguntas?  
  
-Es que en poco tiempo habrá un festival. La idea del festival es festejar la música tradicional de Hiroshima, pero se ha decidido agregarle algunas piezas musicales de otros lugares de Japón, junto con los instrumentos tradicionales del lugar. Lastima que se te olvido.  
  
-Mira, ya llegamos.- le dijo a Marina mientras la invitaba a entrar al jardín delantero y luego le dijo- De todos modos, me gustaría ir a ese festival.  
  
-Que bien! Sabes, podrías ayudarnos. Yo trabajo para el templo que lo esta organizando. Me encantaría que nos ayudaras, hay mucho por hacer.  
  
Muy animado- Claro! Los ayudare con lo que sea.  
  
-Perfecto! El festival es en una semana, así que mañana nos veremos en la entrada del parque central te parece?  
  
-Estupendo! Te gustaría que lleve alguna cosa de una vez?  
  
-Tranquilo, una vez en el templo veremos lo que ocupamos.- miro hacia un lado del jardín y luego le dijo a Horo Horo – Te espero en el parque.- Se acerco a Horo y le planto un beso en la mejilla izquierda y termino diciendo- Bueno, hasta luego!- Así se fue corriendo hacia el templo.  
  
Por otra parte Horo Horo, se había elevado a las nubes. La única chica que lo había besado en la mejilla había sido Pilika y su madre, pero una desconocida no. Sentía que su piel se calentaba, en especial su mejilla izquierda. Definitivamente nunca había conocido a una joven como Marina. Le pareció muy atrevido de su parte besarlo, pero luego pensó. Tampoco esta tan mal, después de que nos tropezamos. Luego de despertar de su sueno se adentro en la pensión.  
  
Pensamiento de Horo Horo = Marina es muy simpática y linda. Me gusto cuando nos caímos al suelo, podía sentir su calor y además, en mi pecho podía sentir sus ... Espera! Horo Horo, ten cuidado con lo que piensas! De lo contrario terminaras como ese cochino de Ryu!!!!!!!! Aun así, quiero estar con ella. = 


	9. Ayuda y Sorpresas

**Teela:** Hola! Primero que todo quiero disculparme por mi demora, pero he estado muy ocupada.

**Crista:** Mi amiga, es un poco irresponsable así que tiene mucho trabajo que reponer.

**Teela**: En realidad estaba de viaje así que no tenia mucho tiempo para hacer mis trabajos.

**Crista: **Bueno, como quieras, mejor sigamos con el fic.

**Teela:** Oye! Ese es mi trabajo...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 9

-¡Hola! Como amanecieron hoy?-dijo Marina

-Muy bien.- dijo la joven de ojos violeta

-Yo igual de bien y que hay de ti?- dijo el mayor del grupo

-De maravilla.

Con una mirada y voz picara le dice Anji -Ayer llegaste muy tarde, donde estabas?

O.O –Desde cuando haces ese tipo de preguntas?

-Que, no me vas a responder? Te hice una pregunta.

-Eres muy hablantina, además preguntaba solo porque llegaste muy tarde.

-Acaso el llegar a las 7 de la noche es tarde?

-Claro que si!- dijo Nihei

-Pero que quiere decir señor. A esas horas todavía hay muchos jóvenes fuera de sus casas.

Ahora, era Nihei el que hababa, mientras que Anji y Minako tomaban un poco de te.

-Aun así, prefiero que regreses mas temprano. De todos modos en unos cuantos días será el festival o no? Estoy muy seguro de que no querrás que se cancele verdad? De todas maneras no lo lograríamos sin ti, tus ideas son fabulosas. Desde que llegaste las ideas del Occidente me han agradado más que nunca.

-Es cierto! Por un segundo se me olvido! Muchas Gracias.- decía muy sonriente, luego- Por cierto, encontré a alguien que podría ayudarnos. Vendrá al parque, fue ahí donde le dije que nos encontráramos.

-Eh?- fue lo único que Nihei pudo formular.

-De veras! Que maravilla!- dujo una muy animada Minako

Por otra parte lo único que hizo Anji fue levantarse de su asiento y marcharse hacia el lago. Al suceder esto, Marina no pudo evitar mirarlo con unos ojos de intriga. En cambio Nihei y Minako estaban muy contentos por la nueva noticia.

Pensamiento de Marina Que raro esta Anji. Algo me late a que él sabe algo sobre mi encuentro con Horo Horo. De todas maneras en muy pocas ocasiones me ha hecho preguntas de ese tipo.

Luego de un rato Minako se le acerco y le pregunto- En que piensas?-termino sonriéndole dulcemente.

-En nada importante.

-Me estas mintiendo, verdad?

-Pero que cosas dices. Solo me quede pensando en la nada eso es todo, además tu que sabes de mis pensamientos?

Un poco asombrada Minako le respondió- Bueno es que te veo un poco diferente desde ayer.- Luego se puso a pensar y le volvió a dirigir la palabra- Cada ves que te veo lo puedo percibir en tus ojos, dime que es?

-Con que secreteándose! Se ve que los jóvenes de hoy andan en otro mundo.- dijo Nihei interrumpiendo la conversación. Lo cual fue un alivio para Marina, ya que Minako se estaba entrometiendo mucho en sus asuntos.

Marina suspiro. Mientras que en todo de desesperación Minako se acerco a Nihei y le dijo- Señor, es solo una conversación entre chicas. No tiene nada de malo.- Finalizo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Señorita, entiendo a la perfección lo que me quiere decir, pero en estos momento mi mayor deseo es que iniciemos con los preparativos para el festival. Le parece bien? O preferiría continua con una conversación que se puede realizar en cualquier otro momento?-Termino diciendo con un tono de seriedad en su voz.

-Será mejor comenzar con los preparativos señor Nihei. Como le gustaría que comenzáramos?- le dijo un poco apenada por la falta de respeto que había ocasionado.

De vuelta con su tono de voz normal el señor Nihei le cohonestó- Antes que nada, te agradecería si le pudieras comunicar a Anji que ya vamos a dar inicio a los preparativos.

-Claro que si señor.

Luego, Minako salió de la habitación/comedor y se dirigió hacia el lago. Por las puertas corredizas que ahora estaban abiertas, se podía ver el cielo en todo su esplendor y al horizonte unas nubes que se escondían detrás de los edificios de la ciudad. Como era verano, la brisa entraba a la estancia era fresca y seca. Marina se había quedado contemplando el espectáculo de la naturaleza mezclándose con la ciudad de Tokio. Nihei había notado la distracción de la joven muchacha y decidió contemplar lo que los ojos de Marian observaban pero que los suyos no podían ver. Un poco desilusionado por no lograr comprender lo que la chica miraba con tanto detenimiento se volteo para mirar sus ojos, los cuales continuaban dormidos ante el paisaje. Luego de un rato de silencio él se aclaro la garganta para hablar.

- Marina, estas bien?

-Eh?- dijo la joven de cabello café un poco exaltada.

-Que fue lo que tanto admirabas?

-De que... Ah! Eh...bueno. – Volvió a ver hacia el "horizonte". – Simplemente me puse a pensar en lo increíble que es este lugar, a donde quiera que vaya se ve la combinación de lo tradicional con lo contemporáneo. Aquí, las tradiciones nunca se olvidan y la naturaleza puede continuar siendo vital, pero – se detuvo y adquirió un rostro serio- la contaminación esta causando muchos estragos. Desearía cambiar ese destino.

Lo único que pudo hacer el encargado del templo fue mirarla con un poco de nostalgia.

Mientras tanto- En casa la pensión Asakura

-Awwww!

-Kur Koku?

-Si Koloro, estoy bien. Tu como amaneciste?

-Bien!

-Que dicha- luego el joven de cabello celeste se levanto de su cama y se fue a asomar por la ventana. Miro hacia el horizonte, el sol ya había salido pero todavía era temprano, así que se despreocupo.

Pensamiento

No quiero decepcionar a Marina, de todos modos ella es una persona muy gentil. Y además... Se froto la mejilla en la cual el beso había sido plantado la noche anterior. Ahora Horo Horo se sonrojo un poco en solo pensarlo. Tal vez haya sido por tan solo unos segundos pero el sentimiento fue muy cálido y me agrado mucho. Creo que el sueño que tuve de ella fue solo un aviso de que la encontraría. Me alegra mucho, haberla conocido. Luego miro a su reloj y se fijo que quedaban unos 30 minutos para toparse con Marina en la entrada del parque. Así que se alisto y salió de la habitación.

Una ves en el "comedor"...

-Veo que se ha levantado temprano.- le dijo la dulce Tamao

-Claro que si!

-Eso a que se debe, por lo general te quedas dormido hasta muy tarde. Acaso es que te estas desperezando?- le pregunto Yoh muy intrigado.

-Que te pasa! No soy un holgazán!

-Claro que si, maceta!-le contesto el chino.

-Retira lo dicho!

-Que, si no lo hago? Acaso me vas a golpear con tus raíces y tus hojas?

-Chino insolente! Déjame en paz!-dijo muy enojado, se fue a la cocina y segundos después salió con unas dos tostadas.

-Espera un momento-le dijo Anna

Horo Horo se paralizó – Q... Que pasa... Anna?

-Que crees que haces con esos pedazos de pan?

-Que más comérmelos-le contesto un poco malhumorado.

-Entonces actúa como la gente normal y siéntate a comer! Es de mala educación comer parado.

-Tengo que irme, lo siento.

-Así que prefieres escapar?-le dijo el chino al oído.

-Que! Como te acercaste tanto! Aléjate! - Horo Horo empujo a Len y lo tiro al piso. Luego miro al reloj, y salió corriendo de la habitación. Detrás de el un muy enojado Len Tao.

-No escaparas!-le grito el chino preparándose para atacar.

-Tarado! Déjame en paz, me tengo que ir!- como el chino no le hizo caso Horo Horo se volteo y congelo toda la entrada para que el chino no pudiera seguirlo y después usando a su espíritu se deslizo a toda velocidad en su "snowboard" por el camino.

-Rayos! Siempre tienen que hacerme enojar!- Luego acordándose de sus 2 tostadas, paro para buscarlas pero no estaban en ninguna parte.-No puede seeeeeeeeeer! El pan se cayo cuando ataque a Len, que decepción. Tengo mucha hambre. Lo peor de todo es que la plata que tenia Pilika me la gasto toda. Bueno, mejor me voy Marina ya debe de estar esperándome.

En la entrada del parque

-Ya llegue!

-Horo Horo! Que dicha me da, pensé que nunca vendrías. Ya es tarde.

-Discúlpame, es solo que tuve unos cuantos problemas.

-Ya veo, bueno esta bien.

En ese momento Horo Horo se fijo en el atuendo de la chica. Ella tenia puestos unos jeans, una camiseta blanca que decía "Sporty" en la espalda y unos tenis blancos. Por otra parte su cabello estaba sujeto por una cola medio alta con unas cuantas mecha sueltas. Aun así, Horo Horo pensó que se veía linda.

-Así que, que es lo que vamos a hacer?

-Sígueme. Ya veras lo que hemos montado hasta ahora.

-Lo que han montado?

-Claro, ya empezamos el trabajo. Esta quedando precioso. De todos modos este año el festival será muy diferente a los demás.- termino guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo.

Un poco sonrojado por la expresión de la chica le dijo- Así que en que les puedo ayudar? Todavía les falta mucho verdad?-dijo un poco atemorizado, pesado que seguro se retraso tanto que las faltaba poco por terminar.

-Nos vas a ayudar mucho de todos modos nos falta mucho.

Pensamiento de Horo Horo Que dicha que podré ayudar bastante. De esta manera también podré pasar algún tiempo con Marina. Cada ves que estoy con ella quiero conocerla más. Quizás, su mano... La quiero sujetarla.

Entonces, poco a poco Horo Horo comenzó a acercarse más y más a la chica. (Tomen en cuenta que Marina es la que va adelante, ya que es ella quien sabe donde esta el templo) Una ves a una distancia cercana de su mano, el chico del norte comenzó a levantar su mano y muy cuidadosamente comenzó a acercarse al de la chica. Estaba a unos 10 centímetros... 5 centímetros... 3 centímetros... 1½ ....

-Ya llegamos!- en ese momento Marina había levantado la mano para señalar el lugar. En norteño perdió la mano y la volvió a ver como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-Es ahíiii?

-Claro que si, ven conmigo. Te encantara este lugar, es grandioso. Además le serás de mucho agrado al señor Nihei, se que le agradaras. También esta Minako, ella es muy joven pero todos la respetan mucho. Ella es grandiosa, me es imposible dejar de adorarla. Luego esta Anji, el es un poco silencioso pero estoy segura de que tiene un gran corazón. De todos modos me ha ayudado en algunas ocasiones ... aunque a veces injustas.- Agrego después de haber recordado una de ellas.

Recuerdo de la ayuda que Anji 

Anji se encontraba en su habitación realizando unas lecturas que le habían encomendado para el dic siguiente. Por otra parte Marina se encontraba en poso haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por tratar de levantar algunas tablas que se habían quebrado. Entonces fue cuando una de ella se le fue por el hueco, que por suerte no era muy hondo. Así que Marina se metió y una ves que tenia la tabla trato de escalar pero se resbalaba. Así que en su desesperación pego unos tres gritos pero nadie acudió. Luego de unos 30 minutos de estar atrapada escuchó unos pasos y volvió a gritar. Esta ves Anji se asomo por el hueco y la vio. Inmediatamente este se fue. Marina no se contuvo y le grito con todo pulmón: ¡ERES UN MALVADO! Entonces una escalera de cuerda bajo hasta donde ella estaba. Marina se había quedado estupefacta al verla, como nadie subía Anji se asomo y le dijo: Acaso prefieres dormir en ese hueco? Reaccionando, Marina subió por la escalera hasta donde estaba Anji. Este la ayudo a salir del poso. Después, Anji cogió la tabla y comenzó a hacer el trabajo que Marina estaba realizando. Marina trato de ayudarlo pero Anji no la dejaba. Marina solo pudo sentarse a ver como el realizaba todo el trabajo. Al terminar, Anji se retiro hacia el templo y con los materiales. Marina fue tras el, cuando logro articular las palabras que hacia rato quería decirle Anji le respondió: No es necesario que me lo agradezcas. De todos modos hice ese trabajo para que no te volvieras a caer en el poso y así me salvo de tener que volver a sacarte. Claro que como me as hecho perder mi tiempo de lectura tendrás que leer el resto por mi y hacer todos los escritos. Es para mañana así que será mejor que te apresures.

Fin del precioso recuerdo 

Pensamiento de Marina ¬¬ Anji si que fue injusto conmigo.

-Eso es un templo. Pero, tu vives aquí?

-Claro que si. Lo que paso fue que este templo había quedado abandonado durante unos días después de haber cambiado su localización. Aun así el lugar conservo su nombre y el encargado de este sitio decidió hacerlo su hogar. A la ves obtuvo la oportunidad para la organización de actividades recreativas en esta zona.

-Es increíble. Tu vives en este sitio, tan grande?

-Por supuesto que si.-le contesto muy alegre la joven de ojos café.

-Es asombroso, me gusta el lugar es muy tranquilo. Tienes suerte.

-Eso creo yo.

-Por que lo dices.- le pregunto muy intrigado el chico peliazulado.

-Bueno, simplemente es difícil tener privacidad. La mayoría de las veces me ponen a hacer encargos o pequeños trabajos durante las vacaciones, hasta inclusive durante clases. También te cuesta tener tranquilidad por el templo ya que en cualquier momento te puede aparecer alguien por detrás que te este siguiendo a donde quiera que vayas.- termino diciendo un poco agotada.

-Tan así es este lugar? Jamás lo abría pensado.-le dijo el norteño

-Yo tampoco Horo Horo. En fin es hora de que nos ayudes, todo el trabajo se esta realizando al otro lado del templo ven conmigo.- le dijo sonriendo.

Ambos jóvenes dieron la vuelta al templo hasta llegar a donde se encontraban los demás. Lo primero que Horo Horo pudo ver fue una especie de carroza grande, a la cual le colgaban listones naranja a cada lado. También tenia decorativos en representación al verano y la música; tenia mucho color y a la ves era atractiva para la visión. Claro que esto era en realidad solo decoración para el festival Kangensai.

-Hola todos! Este es Horo Horo. El nos ayudara con todo esto.- dijo una Marina muy contenta.

Inmediatamente el señor Nihei, Minako y Anji se acercaron para saludar al nuevo ayudante. Por supuesto que Anji no haría como los demás al darle el saludo. Mas bien le dicto una orden inmediatamente.

-Bueno, será mejor que te pongas a trabajar cuanto antes me oyes? De lo contrario no te daré nada de comer a la hora del almuerzo. También te sugiero que trabajes rápido porque no tolerare que te pongas a holgazanear ni a que te distraigas. – tan rápido como dejo la orden plantada, a la misma velocidad se retiró del lugar.

Los demás simplemente se habían quedado atónitos por las palabras que acababa de decir el muchacho de 16 años. Sus ojos se habían quedado paralizados.

-A ese que le pasa? ÒÓ- preguntó el peliazul un poco malhumorado.

-Discúlpalo nunca fue su intención- le dijo Minako al joven shaman del norte, mientras se acercaba a él- Anji en realidad es una buena persona, simplemente no sabe como tratar a las personas.

-Aun así alguien debería enseñarle a comportarse, no me parece que se la pace dándole ordenes a las personas que no conoce.- dijo Horo Horo con una mirada asesina puesta en Anji.

-Será mejor que te olvides de eso- menciono la chica que había introducido al norteño a este templo- Por cierto ella es Minako y este buen señor es Nihei. El es el dueño del lugar y además el organizador de todo el festival.

Nihei se acerco mas al joven acompañante de Marina y le dijo- Bueno, ya que estas aquí vas a ayudarnos mucho. Ves esa carroza?- decía mientras señalaba lo que había visto Horo Horo desde un principio.- Vas a agregar los últimos detalles de la cima, no te preocupes porque ya te tenemos todo preparado. Antes claro lo mejor será que te quites esa chaqueta. Estoy plenamente seguro de que te gustaría conservarla por un buen rato. Entendido?

-Claro que si. Manos a la obra.- menciono Horo Horo muy animado.

Fue así como todos volvieron a sus puestos de trabajo. Horo Horo se encargaba de armar la piezas finales de la parte mas alta de la carroza. Un martillazo por un lado y otro por otro lado. A cada momento se podía escuchar la mezcla del sonido de la herramientas con el sonido natural proveniente del ambiente que rodeaba a todos aquellos que se encontraban trabajando para los preparativos finales. Minako se encargaba, por otra parte de organizar los amuletos de la buena fortuna. Además de dedicarse del aseo del lugar en donde se llevaría acabo la competencia de tiro al blanco. Este evento del tiro al blando era una atractivo nuevo para dar mas entretenimiento durante todo el festival. Anji se encargaba de la buena distribución que ocuparía cada puesto de aquellos voluntarios que se ofrecieron a la venta de comidas, artículos para la familia o simplemente diversión a los menores. También era el quien debía hacer las llamadas para definir el puesto final que le tocaría a cada voluntario. Marina se dedicaba en la sencilla decoración del lugar. Por otra parte ella también debía de hacer una buena distribución de las luces para una buena iluminación durante la noche.

Pasaron los días, todos trabajando en diferentes secciones para dar acabo el mejor festival que hayan logrado organizar. Cada ves que alguno de ellos terminara de realizar alguna tarea que se le haya encomendado iba donde el señor Nihei para que le diera algo nuevo que hacer. De esta manera se logro terminar mucho antes de los esperado. Claro que durante estos días de trabajo floreció una amistad inesperada. Horo Horo y Marina se había vuelto inseparables y casi siempre realizaban todo el trabajo en perfecta armonía, bueno, de ves encunado alguna disputa pero todo iba como el señor Nihei se lo esperaba. De ves en cuando ocurría que el joven del norte se quedaba ido viendo como su amiga trabajaba. En eso se la pasaba y sin darse cuanta perdía la noción del tiempo hasta que finalmente Anji lo sacaba del trance en el que se encontraba con un buen golpe en la cabeza.

Después de 4 días de duro trabajo finalmente estaban a solo 3 días del festival.

En el templo, en el "comedor":

Todos se encontraban tranquilos tomando un poco de té mientras comentaban sobre lo increíble que les había quedado el lugar y todos los preparativos. Fue entonteces cuando entro el señor Nihei con un póster en su mando izquierda mientras que en la derecha cargaba sus lentes.

-Muchachos vean lo que tengo aquí!-dijo muy contento el mayor de todos.

-Que es abuelo?-dijo Anji con seriedad

-Es para que realicemos una obra durante el festival!

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!-gritaron Horo Horo y Marina al unísono.

Después de salir del shock Marina dijo con mas calma - Solo estamos a tres días del festival. Es muy poco tiempo, lo mejor será que se realice después. De todos modos por lo general son las escuelas quienes se ofrecen para esa clase de eventos.

-Tienes mucha razón- contesto Nihei después de reflexionarlo- Así que alguien tendrá que presentarse bailando y creo saber quien es la persona mas indicada.

Música de fondo: ...To The Music, de ATeens (Teen Spirit) 

_There ain't no time for excuses (no time)_

_  
We have been waiting to catch this moment_

_  
The sun is shining above us (shinin' above us)_

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted-le dijo Anji al señor Nihei.

-Es la mejor opción que tenemos y se que será una maravilla.- contesto Nihei muy contento.

So let the music control your feelings 

_  
Summertime brings joy to life_

_  
Music makes you dance all night_

_  
Everyone let's all get down_

_  
To the melody we found_

Luego de pensarlo Minako se levanto de su asiento y dijo- Estoy de acuerdo con usted señor Nihei. Si es lo que estoy pensando el festival será grandioso. Solo espero que esa persona este dispuesta a acceder en la proposición.

-Marina, de que están hablando. Acaso sabes algo al respecto?- le dijo Horo Horo a Marina al oído para que solo ella pudiera oírlo.

-Bueno yo...

_And you'll be fallin' in love  
To the music_

_  
So you cannot get enough  
Of the music_

_  
And you'll be fallin' in love  
To the music_

_  
So you cannot get enough  
Of the music_

-Que es Marina, dime- insistía el chico peliazul.

-Ehhh....-La chica se estaba sonrojando no podía evitar pensar en lo que suponía que iría a suceder o lo que irían a decir.

-Oye pero que te pasa respóndeme-le decía el chico que se encontraba a su lado.

Por otra parte Anji, Minako y el señor Nihei se la pasaban charlando sobre la danza que podría realizarse y con que tema.

_Wherever music is playin' (tonight)_

_  
The summer fever will catch your body_

_  
The way we groove to the rhythm (alright)_

_  
We're having fun and we just won't stop_

-Entonces la persona que saldrá tendrá que ser- estaba diciendo Minako cuando solo se oye BAAAAMMMMM!

Como Marina no le respondía a Horo Horo, este ultimo le grito: Dime!!!!! Y entonces ambos se cayeron al suelo. Horo Horo como estaba delante de Marina él cayo encima de ella.

-Oigan que están haciendo ustedes dos?

-Oye! Horo Horo quítate! Me estorbas!-le gritaba Marina a su amigo en el oído un poco sonrojada al igual que el chico.

-Si ya me quito se paciente!-le dijo un poco enojado.

En ese momento Anji no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada asesina a Horo Horo, luego de que el norteño y la joven de cabellos rizados se separaran.

Summertime brings joy to life 

_  
Music makes you dance all night_

_  
Everyone let's all get down_

_  
To the melody we found_

-Como les estaba diciendo la persona que realizara el baile será Marina!-Dijo Minako muy animada por la noticia que acababa de dar.

-Eh!!!!-fue lo único que Marina pudo formular.

And you'll be fallin' in love  
To the music

So you cannot get enough  
Of the music

And you'll be fallin' in love  
To the music

So you cannot get enough  
Of the music

Notas de la Autora.....................................................................................................................................................

**Teela**: Bueno, primero que todo quiero disculparme por haber tardado tanto tiempo en hacer este capitulo. Segundo espero que les haya gustado.

**Crista:** Eso espero porque a mi que estuvo muy aburrido. Hahahahah!

**Teela**: He he! Como digas(sarcasmo).

**Crista**: En fin. En la próximas esperamos tener a algún invitado especial adiós!


	10. Un golpe duro y un atardecer

**Teela**: Hola! Feliz navidad y año nuevo! Espero que la hayan pasado muy bien.

**Crista**: Igual yo, pero déjenme decirles que mi amiguita esta muy perezosa! Hahahahah!

**Teela**: ¬­¬ ehhh! Si, si!(sarcasmo)

**Crista**: Este es el 10mo capitulo y desde ahora en adelante esperamos poder avanzar mas ya que vamos muy despacio.

**Teela**: Querrás decir yo! Porque soy Yo quien hace todo el trabajo!

**Crista**: Si claro y yo que, también quiero crédito por algo. No crees?

**Teela**: Bueno podrias recivier este cresdito.

**Crista**: Cual?

**Teela**: EL DE SER EL PRIMER ESPIRITO EN SER EXPULSADO AL ESPACIO!

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Crista**: Al infinito y mas allá! Ahhhhh!

**Teela**: O.O Veo que nunca pierde una oportunidad para lucirse. En fin, disfruten!

---------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 10

Mañana habrá un festival, se ve interesante. Un momento! Pero si ese es el festival del que hablo aquella chica. Mmmmmmmm... –se dijo Len para si.

Era una mañana fresca de verano en la pensión Asakura. Todos los habitantes se encontraban durmiendo a excepción de el chinito de ojos de oro. Quien se encontraba reflexionando en el patio. Por otra parte Yoh sonaba acerca de monstruos y lo único que hacia era estremecerse en su futón mientras Amidamaru lo veía preocupado desde la ventana. Anna dormía tranquila mente sin saber el escándalo que ocurriría después. Tamao había salido de la ciudad para visitar a su familia así que era un misterio quien realizaría el desayuno ese día. Finalmente Horo Horo todavía se hallaba en un profundo sueño.

¡Oye! ¿Horo Horo donde estas?- decía una chica de cabello rizado.

El norteño se acerco por detrás de la chica y la abrazo.

-¿Me buscabas?- dijo el joven ainu.

La chica un poco sonrojada le dijo-Claro que si. ¿Que estabas haciendo?

-Solo estaba yendo por algunas flores para ti-le dijo mientras le entregaba las flores sin dejar de soltarla.

-Horo Horo... yo- la chica estaba muy sonrojada- muchas gracias- y luego esta se volteo para abrazarlo de frente.

-Marina

-¿Si?- le contesto al levantar su rostro para ver al chico a los ojos.

En ese momento no ocuparon más palabras, ambos jóvenes se iban acercando sus labios más y más.

-Marina yo...

-No digas más.

Les faltaba poco para poder saborear sus labios. Y entonces...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

De un salto Horo Horo ya se había levantado de su futón, estaba alarmado por el grito. Su respiración era rápida y alterada.

-Que demonios... qu...

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Ay! Pero que es lo que pasa quien grita- decía el chico de pelo azul mientras se dirigía hasta la puerta para ver que era lo que ocurría.

En el instante en que abrió la puerta vio como Len se dirigía corriendo hasta donde estaba Anna. Por su parte, Anna se encontraba parada en la entrada de la habitación de su prometido. Horo Horo se dirigió a donde se encontraban Anna y Len(quien acababa de llegar a donde estaba Anna, pero a diferencia se Anna la expresión de Len era de asombro y tenia una gotita en su cabeza) para ver que era lo que sucedía. Desde la habitación se podía oír alguno que otro grito pequeño y unos cuantos gemidos de dolor.

-¡Ahh! ¡Dejenmenmm!- decía Yoh desde su futón mientras se revolcaba.

-¿Que le pasa?- dijo Len

-Esta actuando muy raro- menciono Horo Horo quien ahora se encontraba viendo el espectáculo.

-Una pesadilla- dijo Anna muy calmada.

-¡Ayyyyyyyyyy!!!!! ¡Anita! ¡Ayúdame, alguien por favor!- seguía diciendo el pobre de Yoh.

-Amo Yoh levántese.- era lo único que Amidamaru le decía mientras trataba de moverlo un poco.

-¡Aaaannaaaaa! ¡Ahhggg!!

En ese instante Anna no lo tolero mas y se acerco apresuradamente a Yoh(mientras este gemía de miedo) y lo pateo haciendo que este se despertara en el instante y se golpeara la cabeza con el muro.

-¿Eh? ¡Anna eres tu!- notando que su queridísima prometida estaba que arde- Oye Anna, no te enojes era solo una pesadilla- que miedo ahora me da mas miedo verla a ella que a los monstruos de mi sueño

-¡YOH...desde ahora en adelante te pondré un nuevo entrenamiento para que no seas un bebé que se asusta con los monstruos cada vez que tiene una pesadilla! Esto es insoportable. ¡No te lo puedo permitir, y menos como mi futuro esposo!

-Pero Anna...

-Y una cosa más, hoy te encargaras de hacer el desayuno.

Después de esa breve noticia Yoh cayo al suelo mientras Anna salía de la habitación. Len y Horo Horo hicieron lo mismo, dejando a Yoh con Amidamaru mientras estos dos hablaban de lo vergonzoso que fue el evento que acababa de ocurrir y de cómo solucionarían el grave problema del desayuno. Ya que ninguno de los dos tenia experiencia en ese campo.

Por otra parte Horo Horo se hallaba nuevamente en su habitación. Ya había acomodado sus futón y se había cambiado de ropa. El norteño se hallaba cerca de la ventana junto con Kororo.

-No puedo creerlo. Porque tuvo Yoh que pegar un grito en ese mismo instante. Lastima que fue solo un sueño. Me hubiera gustado que durara más o que por lo menos haber podido besarla.- decía mientras se ponía colorado.

-¿Kukuro?

-Si Kororo. Soñé con ella, soñé que la iba a besar. Desgraciadamente esa fantasía fue interrumpida por la pesadilla de Yoh. ¡Demonios!

Minutos después todos se hallaban en el comedor listos para desayunar.

-Los invito a que asistan al festival que habrá mañana. ¿Que les parece?- dijo Horo Horo

-¿De que es?- pregunto Anna

- Es de música. El festival Kangensai, lo que pasa es que ahora se realizara uno aquí en Fumbari. Además me comentaron que hoy la música se será muy variada, es casi como hacer un festival nuevo, claro que aun tendrá la música tradicional de Hiroshima ya que el festival es originario de allí, pero será fantástico.

-¿Tu crees Horo Horo?- pregunto Yoh desde la cocina.

-Claro

-Eso suena divertido. ¡Vamos!-dijo Yoh muy entusiasmado

-De ninguna manera

-¿Por que Anna? Así nos podemos divertir, tomar un descanso haciendo algo diferente.

- Esta bien.- dijo ella sin darle mucha importancia.

-También podemos invitar a Manta, Jun y Ryu.- dijo Yoh aun más contento.

-Esta decidido- dijo len levantándose de la mesa- iremos al festival, pero no les puedo asegurar si mi hermana llegara para mañana.

-Bueno, así se queda. Yo me encargare de invitar a Ryu.- Horo Horo se detuvo unos momentos y dijo – ¿El desayuno? ¿Donde esta o mejor dicho cuando va a estar listo?

-¿Yoh?-pregunto el chino

-¡Ahh! ¡Ya voy!-se apresuro a decir el joven Yoh.

20 minutos más tarde....

-Yoh, que es esto?- pregunto Horo Horo a su amigo.

-Pescado, que otra cosa va a ser.

-¡Comida podrida, esto se ve asqueroso!- se quejo el chino pelimora.

Todo los que estaban en la mesa no podían dejar de ver la monstruosa comida que había preparado Yoh. Fue entonces cuando se oyó el timbre.

-¡Yo voy!- grito el chino, en sus adentros lo hizo para alejarse de la horrible comida que su amigo Yoh había preparado.

Al abrir la puerta Len se impresiono mucho. Era Marina.

-¡Hola! No sabia que vivías aquí. ¿Como has estado?

-No vivo aquí, solo me estoy quedando por un tiempo.

-Ahh. ¿Vas a ir al festival?

-Si...

-Que dicha, va a estar muy bonito. Lastima que no nos ayudaste.

Es ese momento Horo Horo se asomo, tenia curiosidad de porque el gran Len Tao se demoraba tanto.

-Oye Len porque duras tan...-entonces vio a Marina en la puerta pensamiento de Horo Horo: ¡Marina! ¿Qué haces aquí? Se ve muy bien hoy. Será que vino a pedirme ayuda en algo. ¿Por que esta hablando con Len, acaso ya se conocían? ¿Me veo bien? Aquel sueño, si supieras, Marina. Tus labios...Yo... ¿Pero que

estoy pensando? ¿Marina ya conocías a Len? luego de todos estos pensamiento que cruzaron por su mente en menos de un dos segundos Horo Horo reaccionó.

-Marina. ¿Como estas?- pregunto el peliazul

-Muy bien-le contesto la chica muy sonriente.

-A que viniste, no me avisaste.- se intrigo el joven ainu.

-Me gustaría que me acompañaras a recoger a mi prima del aeropuerto.

-!Claro!-y así Horo Horo se marcho para ir a buscar sus pertenecías. Aunque, en realidad lo que fue ha hacer fue alistarse bien para su amiga.

Sintiendo que ella y Horo Horo habían ignorado a Len por completo le pregunto- Len si quieres puedes acompañarnos. No hay problema.

-No gracias. Ahora- la agarro de un brazo- dime que tramas. Se que eres una shaman, y no una cualquiera siento como tus poderes fluyen a nuestro alrededor. Que eres- acerco su rostro al de la joven de ojos cafés- en realidad, no me gusta que te estés ocultado.- Len se acerco sus labios al oído izquierdo de la joven para susurrarle las siguientes palabras- He sentido presencias malignas y el en templo las sentí cuando estaba cerca de ti.-luego el chino se incorporó para verla a los ojos y le dijo- Te estaré vigilando.

-¡Que! Que cosas dices, yo no estoy ocultando nada.-estaba diciendo Marina, pero Len la volvió a agarrar con fuerza del brazo derecho y la jalo para el frente.

-No digas mentiras. Estas ocultando tu verdadera forma y eso yo lo....- en eso apareció Horo Horo.

-¡Déjala en paz! ¡No la molestes!- le dijo acercándose con rabia- Me las vas a pagar.

-¡Déjame! ¡No te he hecho nada!- decía Marina mientras pateaba al chico.

Como Len no la soltaba Horo Horo se acerco para darle una bofetada, pero el ágil Len se aparto del camino. Luego agarró a marina de ambos brazos para que esta no le agarrara del pelo.

-Imbecil Horo Horo, que no ves que ella no es humana!

Por el escándalo que se estaba armando a la entrada de la casa Anna e Yoh llegaron al lugar de la disputa para ver que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Que pasa aquí!- ordeno Anna un tanto enojada.

-¡Anna esta chica no es humana! Tiene una esencia maligna. Solo que ahora lo est...- gritaba Len pero en ese instante Marina le propano una pateada en donde mas le duele a los hombres.(Teela: ¡Oww!) - ...a ocu...l...tan...do- fue lo ultimo que dijo Len antes de caer al piso paralizado (xx: cara del chino)

O.O Todo estaba muy impresionados por la reacción de la chica. Esta era la primera vez que todos veían a una chica golpear a un muchacho de eso modo y en ese lugar sagrado.

-¿Marina te encuentras bien?- pregunto Horo Horo muy impactado por como actuó su amiga.

-Si me encuentro muy bien, pero lo mejor será que dejen a este que esta en el suelo descansar- termino diciendo muy enojada.

Un rato después de lo sucedido, Len se encontraba en su habitación descansando. Anna, Yoh, Horo Horo y Marina se encontraban en la entrada.

-Antes de irme me gustaría presentarme. Me llamo Marina y me encuentro viviendo en un templo que se transformo en una casa. He estado participando en la elaboración del festival que se llevara acabo mañana y me gustaría mucho que pudieran asistir. Discúlpenme por el escándalo que hubo hace unos segundos.

-No te preocupes- contesto Anna ya mas tranquila.

-Nada de esto fue tu culpa así que olvídalo-dijo Yoh a la chica de cabello rizado.

-Muchas gracias.- contesto Marina mas animada.

-Ya que todo volvió a la normalidad, que te parece si nos acompañas a desayunar- dijo un muy animado Yoh Asakura

- Eh...-estaba comenzando a decir Marina pero esta fue interrumpida por Horo Horo.

-Será mejor que vayamos a recoger a tu prima no crees. Seria muy feo dejarla plantada, así que veámonos!-dijo el norteño muy apresurado agarrando a Marina del brazo y saliendo de la casa- ¡Adiós!

Una vez afuera y lejos de la pensión Asakura ambos jóvenes se detuvieron para tomar aire. Ya que Horo Horo había corrido muy rápido llevándose a Marina del brazo.

-¿Que fue toda esa conmoción? Falta mucho para que llegue el avión. Además tengo mucha hambre, me levante y vine a buscarte.

-La comida que había preparado Yoh estaba muy fea, parecía que estaba podrida. Mejor dicho era pura basura. ¡Guaghhhh! Que asco.

-Ya veo- contesto Marina entendiendo el motivo de la tan repentina huida.

-¿De todos modos que te gustaría comer?- le pregunto Horo Horo a su compañera.

-Eh... Quizás unas crepas o algo que no sea pescado.

-Ven conmigo, yo invito- le dijo muy sonriente el ainu a Marina.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro que sí.- respondió el joven con un tono de cariño y muy caluroso en su voz.

Marina estaba muy contenta por la invitación que no pudo evitar abrazarlo mientras le decía- ¡Muchas gracias! Te lo agradezco, muchísimo. Eres el mejor amigo que he tenido.- después de esa dulces palabras Horo Horo no pudo evitar sonrojarse, sonreír y corresponderle el abrazo a Marina.

-¿Bien, a donde me llevaras?- pregunto la chica

-Solo sígueme y lo veras.

No muy lejos de allí había una sombra oculta entre los arbustos y árboles cercanos. En todo este rato los había estado observando. Desde que Marina llego a la pensión Asakura hasta ahora.

-Veo que la están pasando muy bien esos dos- dijo la sombra en un murmullo- Solo espero que nos les pase nada mañana en el festival. Nunca se sabe cuando habrá un improvisto. En especial en esos lugares, los cuales suelen ser muy tumultuosos.- percatando que los dos jóvenes que estaba vigilando se pusieron en marcha- Ahh... Veo que se alejan, ya veremos. Hasta aquí los seguiré he logrado conseguir buena información. Ohhhh... Esa joven no sabe en que lío se ha envuelto. Su aspecto y mente son humanos, pero en sus mas íntimos adentros hay algo que pocos pueden imaginarse. Ese poder será mío- termino diciendo la susurrante voz mientras lentamente cerraba su puno, disimulando que atrapaba a la joven entre sus garras.

En la pensión Asakura

-Anita, no te pongas así. De todos modos yo no se mucho de cocina.- se quejaba el joven shaman y prometido de Anna.

-No me importa en absoluto. Me parece inaceptable que muchas mujeres sepan o por lo menos tengan conocimientos en el tema de la gastronomía, mientras muchos hombres esperan a ser atendidos. Es insoportable.

-Pero Anna- ¡Anna tu siquiera has cocinado algo desde que te conocí! ¿Ahora quieres que YO cocine?

-Pero nada. Aprenderás a cocinar quieras o no.

-Esta bien --

Aaagghhh!!

-Len ya despertó- dijo la itako

-Iré a ver como esta- dijo Yoh

-¿Oye Len como te sientes?

-Como el demonio, no puedo creer que ella me haya hecho esto.

-Todavía te duele, por lo que veo.

-Me vengare por lo que me hizo. Yoh te lo digo ella no es de fiar, nos esta escondiendo algo. ¿Te acuerdas de la aquella vez que fui a pasear? Veraz, la encontré rodeada de espíritus y Basón estaba a su lado. Al parecer puede controlar los espíritus, Yoh ella no es humana. Horo Horo no sabe con quien anda, puede que este corriendo mucho peligro. Aun así el idiota no se da cuenta. Esta cayendo en la trampa, ella lo esta manipulando y el solo hace lo que ella le pida. Tiene una presencia maligna.

-Un momento Len, no crees que estas exagerando un poco. Además, yo no he sentido nada de eso que tu dices. Me parece que estas malinterpretando las situaciones. De todos modos Horo esta muy contento. Por lo que veo el tiene una buena amiga- termino diciendo el joven japonés con su típica sonrisa.

-¡No es eso Yoh!- le grito el chino- Lo que te digo es verdad.

Mientras tanto Horo Horo y Marina se encontraban en un restaurante frente al mar.

-¡Estuvo delicioso!

-Que dicha que te gusto, me parece una buena idea esto de comer crepas en el desayuno- respondió el joven ainu.

-Realmente te lo agradezco muchísimo Horo.

-No es nada, respecto a... Emm...- estaba un poco nervioso ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo al festival? Una cita. Tu y yo. solo que sus labios fueron más rápidos que sus pensamientos- ¿Te gustaría algo más?

-Así estoy bien gracias. Sabes me impresionas lo mucho que comiste.

-Bueno. Es que soy de buen apetito.

-¡Ha! Mis familiares dicen lo mismo de mi, aunque por lo general no como más a la hora del almuerzo. No solo eso sino que también, mis gustos son excelentes.

-No lo dudo.

-Mejor nos vamos que se hace tarde- así lo hicieron ambos amigos.

Durante su caminata Horo Horo iba pensando en lo mucho que le gustaría que Marina lo acompañara durante el festival, es decir este quería tener una cita con ella.

Pensamiento de Horo Horo Horo Horo tienes que ser valiente. Solo tienes que decir "Marina te gustaría ir conmigo al festival". Que duro es hacer esto, nunca creí que seria tan difícil. ¡Rayos! Pero si has estado saliendo con ella a la arcadia, también nos la hemos pasado hablando durante horas en el jardín del templo durante nuestro tiempo libre mientras que hacíamos todos los preparativos. ¿Acaso eso no es como una cita? Piensa, seguro que Marina veía eso como solo una salida entre amigos. Que desesperación. Todavía anhelo poder sujetar su mano. Debo ser fuerte y tener valor. Eso es lo que debo hacer. ¡Adelante Horo Horo!

-Ya llegamos al templo, ven acompáñame a prepararme para recibir a mi prima.

Ambos entraron al templo, Horo Horo iba a entrar en el pequeño comedor donde casi siempre se reunían todos. Pero Marina se dirigía a otro lugar, así que el ainu la siguió. De repente comprendió en donde estaba parado. Era la habitación de Marina. Era un poco diferente al las acostumbradas habitaciones, esta tenia un estante en el cual había libros en español y otros en ingles, también habían mangas y otros libros interesantes. Había una computadora portátil, un discman sobre el futón. En el mismo estante en el que estaban los libros había una sección en la cual solo habían conchas de todos los tamaños, formas y colores. Además habían unos cuantos cuadros con fotos esparcidos en distintos lugares de la habitación.

-Esta... ¿Esta es tu habitación?

-Si, siéntate donde quieras hay algunas almohadas por ahí.- Horo Horo no podía creerlo. Estaba en el cuarto de su mejor amiga.

-Dime que me recomendarías que me pusiera. Se que no eres una chica pero al menos me gustaría una opinión. De todos modos mi prima piensa que ando fuera de moda, aunque eso sinceramente no me importa mucho. Aun así me gustaría impresionarla y si es posible dejarla con la boca cerrada.

Asi los dos se la pasaron un tiempo pensando en cual seria el mejor atuendo. De repente Anji aparece en la puerta.

-¿Que están haciendo ustedes dos?- pregunto tan serio como siempre

-Buscando algo que ponerme para recibir a mi prima

-Entonces- dijo entrando a la habitación, luego recogió unas prendas que estaban en el suelo, otras de Horo Horo y se las entrego a Marina- Ponte esto quizás te sirva.- luego se marcho a la puerta pero antes de retirase dijo- Será mejor que te asegures de no tropezar y caer encima de tu amigo o el encima de ti. Me parece que puede ser algo vergonzoso, en especial si sus labios están cerca de unirse- termino diciendo y se marcho.

Horo Horo y Marina no podían creerlo. ¿habrá estado vigilándolos aquella noche que les sucedió ese accidente? ¿Será Anji capaz de estar celoso de la amistad que hay entre ambos? Marina no podía creerlo, Anji nunca se había comportado de ese modo. Estaba pensado en la rarezas que le había notado desde que conoció a Horo Horo. El norteño y la chica del cabello rizado decidieron no comentar nada del asunto. Para olvidar lo antes ocurrido fue a cambiarse y probar la ropa que Anji le entrego.

Una hora después en el aeropuerto...

-¡Anji es un genio! Esta ropa es perfecta.

-Me alegro por ti- dijo el norteño un poco enfadado por no haber podido ayudarla.

-¡Mira! ¡Ahí esta, es ella!

De la gran puerta estaba saliendo una jovencita un poco mas joven que Marina. Aun así tenia un rostro muy de niña (infantil), pero a la ves una muchacha. Vestía en un atuendo semi -formal, y a pesar de ser un poco corta de estatura usaba unos zapatos de tacón medio altos color celeste. La falda que llevaba puesta era celeste con unos toques de violeta en la parte de abajo. Llevaba una blusa blanca de manda de ¾ de larga, además de que llevaba consigo un suéter tejido celeste con un pequeño bordado de flores en las magas. Su cabello estaba sujeto en un moño pero con unas mechas suelas por allá y por acá. El color de sus ojos era obstruido por unos anteojos de sol de color violeta claro. Finalmente llevaba unos aretes, pulsera, reloj y collar muy simples de plata.

-Hola, querida prima. ¡Te extrañe mucho! Si como no. Ha ha ha. Se que nos vamos a divertir mucho, y sobre el festival del que me avistaste por e-mail. Estaba pensando que seria genial si tu y yo fuéramos juntas. ¿Te parece? Claro que yo tendré un mejor kimono ya que tu me lo compraras- termino diciendo la recien llegada a Japón.

-¡QUEEE! ¡Acaso sabes lo que cuesta uno de esos! ¡Y más si es nuevo!

-Pero iremos juntas al festival, verdad.

-Emmmm...-se quedo pensando Marina.

Pensamiento de Horo Horo Mi oportunidad se acaba de esfumar. ¡Marina! Por favor, di que no.

-Mira, tengo mucho que hacer así que no te lo puedo asegurar- dijo Marina finalmente.

Pensamiento de Horo Horo ¡Bien! Pero, eso significa que probablemente no podrá ir conmigo. ¡Ayyyy! Quería que fuéramos juntos

-¡Agua fiestas! Por cierto. ¿Quien es este?

-El es Horo Horo.

-Mucho gusto. ¿Tu te llamas?

-Tatiana. ¿Acaso eres novio de mi prima?- pregunto con una sonrisa picara.

-No. Claro que no – contestaron ambos al unísono y algo sonrojados.

-Marina, por cierto luces genial.- menciono Tatiana.

-Gracias.

-Aquí te vas a quedar. En este templo, en el cual trabajo yo. Claro que solo por medio tiempo durante clases y en vacaciones solo como voluntaria. Como hice ahora con el festival. Bueno ven.-dijo la chica de rizos mientras guiaba a Tatiana por el templo hasta una habitación que estaba vacía y que no tenia ninguna función elemental en el templo.- Te quedaras a dormir en esta habitación. Es muy amplia, pero no te preocupes, porque no hace frío, te sentirás fresca. De todos modos estamos en verano y suele hacer mucho calor por esta época del año.

-Genial, comenzare a acomodar mis cosas.- le agradeció la jovencita de 13 años, mientras que Marina cerraba la puerta y se marchaba con Horo Horo al lago.

-Mira Horo, puede que mi prima te fastidie un poco pero es una persona muy buena, créeme. Aunque suele ser algo presumida y le gusta ganar todo el tiempo. También hay que tener cuidado cuando coma dulces o simplemente no tenga sueño, ya que se puede convertir en tu peor pesadilla.

-Veo que la conoces muy bien. Oye, que harás mañana. Es decir, de baile.

-Creo que...-Marina estaba un poco sonrojada- El señor Nihei quería hacer de este festival algo un poco internacional. Así que bailare danza Árabe.

-Ya veo- este igualmente se sonrojo al imaginarla en esos exóticos trajes Árabes y llenos de monedas mientras movía la cadera. oo

-En fin, eso no durara mucho así que yo... me preguntaba-estaba muy nerviosa.

-¿Que es?-dijo un poco nervioso.

-Tu y yo, podríamos ir...al...

-¿Festival?- pregunto Horo Horo.

-Si. Juntos como una... cita

-Claro que si, iré contigo- el norteño se encontraba muy contento- Un momento. ¿Que no le dijiste a tu prima que tenias mucho que hacer?

-Eso fue una excusa, de todos modos se la pasara muy ocupada con el señor Nihei y Minako.

-Ya veo.

En eso, Marina se acerco a Horo Horo para darle un beso en su mejilla derecha. El chico era un tomate, estaba completamente paralizado. Jamás se había sentido de este modo con una chica. Luego de besarlo, Marina se recostó en su hombro, Horo Horo simplemente la abrazo mientras veían el sol ocultarse en el horizonte pintado de anaranjado.

Ambos jóvenes ignoraban el hecho de que los estaban espiando desde las sombras de los árboles- Ya veras lo que te sucedera- dijo mientras la misteriosa figura se alejaba.

----------------------------------------------------------

Notas de la autora

**Teela:** Ya termine por fin. Espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier idea que tengan, mándenmela y veré si la agrego. También muchas gracias a aquellas personas que me mandaron reviews. Si desean mandar algún mensaje a cualquiera de los personajes puede hacerlo cuando gusten y ellos les responderán atentamente.

**Crista:** Que milagro ya lo terminaste. Desde el ano pasado debiste haber terminado con la historia ¿No crees?

**Teela**: Como volviste tan pronto, si te había mandado hasta el fin del universo.

**Crista**: Eso no te importa. XP


End file.
